


Lucifer's Truth

by WanderingWolf666



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Chloe finds out stuff, Dreams, Eventual Deckerstar, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Human Amenadiel, Human Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Human Maze, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer isn't the Devil, Lucifer's dad is a human, Lucifers siblings are dicks, Past Abuse, Post S1 E05, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Scars, Violence, chloe is a detective, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingWolf666/pseuds/WanderingWolf666
Summary: What if Lucifer wasn't the Devil? He's just an ordinary guy with a tragic past. And Chloe Decker is determined to figure out that past, to find out Lucifer's truth.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 129
Kudos: 244





	1. Five Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a new fan fiction idea I came up with. I'm not too sure about it yet so if you liked the first chapter and want me to continue please let me know! Constructive criticism and ideas are always welcomed, but please be nice. Also, this fic takes inspiration from a TON of other fics, so if you see any similarities that's probably why. Hope you enjoy :)

Chloe Decker woke suddenly. 

She was sitting in an armchair in her house; it was pitch black outside and she had a case file sat on her lap, she had fallen asleep reading it. 

She had the distinct and uncomfortable feeling that she had been being watched. 

She looked around hurriedly but saw no one. 

The detective lifted a hand and groped for her phone on the table next to her, she picked it up. 

The light from the screen burned her eyes in the darkness of the room and she squinted. 

The phone told her that it was just past midnight. 

She settled back into the chair feeling restless and not at all tired. 

Her thoughts wandered before landing back to what she had been thinking about before she dozed off, her newly appointed partner. 

Despite his charming and arrogant attitude, there were some things about Lucifer that worried her. 

First and foremost, his insistence that he was the Devil. 

This was probably the thing Chloe was most worried about. 

At best it was a silly, joking persona he had created, probably to make himself and his nightclub even more popular than they already were. And at worst, he was seriously delusional and actually thought he was the Devil. 

The fact that she might have let a deranged and insane man near her daughter worried Chloe. But Lucifer had seemed alright, even if he was big-headed and self-centred.

And a few nights ago, she had seen the massive twin scars on his back. 

He had as good as told her that his Father was to blame, before covering it up with a biblical rambling. 

She was sure that the truth lay beneath his insistence that he had cut his wings off, and his first answer was probably the real one. 

She felt sick, what kind of a parent would do something like that to their child? And what could have caused such enormous and painful looking scars?

Next was the favours he gave out continually, without a thought for the consequences. 

She had been thinking earlier, he made the favours to feel powerful, that much was clear. He wanted people to owe him, so he could feel superior to them. 

She was more worried about what it meant than the favours themselves. 

If Lucifer was so desperate for power, it was clear that he had been starved of it earlier in his life. This would match up with the fact that his Father had seriously hurt him. 

Chloe realised that Lucifer was terrified, terrified of feeling powerless. 

Chloe was concerned for the man. 

He had obviously suffered physical pain, that much was clear from the giant scars. It had probably been horrible, and had a traumatic memory attached to it. 

She remembered him twirling around and grabbing her wrist when she had tried to touch them, the look in his eyes was entirely different from the brash, egotistical man she knew. 

He had been vulnerable in that moment. 

He had been fearful. 

Chloe felt horrible, what could have happened to him to cause him such lasting pain? 

It was obvious that Lucifer had suffered over his life, and Chloe hated that. She hated that anyone suffered, that was why she became a cop after all.

So, sitting there in the dark living room, Chloe Decker promised that she would help her partner. She would find out Lucifer’s truth.

From the moment Chloe met Lucifer, she had felt like she recognised him. 

She had not been able to attach his face to a memory however, and put it down to the fact that he was quite famous in LA. 

She had looked into his file when he first started working with her, and she had been met with a surprising lack of records. 

His criminal record was non-existent. The only things listed under his name was one property and one vehicle ownership, and they had been registered on the same day, a little more than five years ago.

It was like he had popped out of a hole in the ground five years ago. 

A google search proved nothing more than a few news articles about LUX and a paparazzi site. 

Chloe sighed and closed the tabs just as the man in question sauntered down the steps towards her desk. 

She had not expected finding out about Lucifer’s past to be easy, but it was proving downright impossible.

“Ah, Detective!” he called

“Hi Lucifer,” she groaned. 

She had to act like nothing was wrong. A day ago, she thought he was just an annoying jerk, but now her heart ached for him.

“You’re lucky I knew someone who lived in that neighbourhood last night. I don’t even have a phone!” 

Chloe smirked as she remembered his shocked face as she drove away.

“You seem to have made it back alright,” she said.

“That’s completely beside the point!” 

Chloe laughed quietly and put her head in her hands.

She saw another detective coming up behind Lucifer with a stack of papers for her. 

He came around and deposited the stack on her already busy desk, Chloe recognised him as Detective Chase. 

The man clapped Lucifer on the back in a friendly greeting. 

What happened next was a surprise for everyone included. 

Lucifer made a small strangled cry and jumped backwards several feet. 

He stared at Chase with large, hurt and shocked eyes. 

Chase looked at him, confused. 

Chloe watched the affair and jumped at Lucifer’s sudden movement. 

She knew that Chase had hit Lucifer right on his scars, but it seemed to be more than that, Lucifer hadn’t seemed to like the contact at all.

“You alright?” asked Chase, concerned

“Yes, quite,” said Lucifer, smoothing out the imaginary crinkles on his shirt. 

Chase nodded tensely and left them alone. 

Chloe glanced worriedly at Lucifer. 

He cleared his throat.

“What do we have next Detective? A nice, juicy gang war this time?” he asked hopefully

“The last thing we want is a gang war Lucifer,” said Chloe “It was a murder in the victim’s home, we’ve got to head over there now,”

Lucifer sighed but followed her out to the police cruiser. 

As they drove through LA, Lucifer kept up a running commentary. 

It was a mix of pointing out random people who he had slept with or thought were particularly good looking and short tales from the buildings they passed. 

Chloe drowned out his often-inappropriate remarks and thought about his reaction the Chase’s greeting earlier. 

It was much worse than when she had touched his scars. Lucifer had acted like he was about to be attacked. 

Chloe filed away this information with the other, limited knowledge she had about Lucifer. 

But it was something. And that was all she needed. 

  
Once the pair arrived at the scene, they surveyed it thoroughly and were told by the officers that the victim’s name was Dante Welsh, 42. 

Lucifer couldn’t help commenting on how fit Dante was, much to Chloe’s annoyance. 

He also made several remarks about a particular author of the same name, and how he ‘didn’t get anything right’. 

The victim was stocky with red hair, the cause of death was a single gunshot wound through the head, although his thumb had been cut off first. 

After bagging evidence, Chloe headed back to the precinct with Lucifer. 

As soon as they arrived, he scuttled off the annoy Dan. 

Chloe sat at her desk and thought about her partner. 

She had failed to find information on him, but that was assuming his real name was Lucifer Morningstar. 

She would have to ask him. 

If he didn’t give her a straight answer, she would be sure that it wasn’t. Lucifer didn’t lie but had an annoying habit of spending a long time replying a question without giving a single detail that could count as an answer. 

She caught the consultant’s eye and waved him over.

“Can I ask you something?” Chloe said

“Anything you desire,” said Lucifer with a smirk and Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Is Lucifer Morningstar your real name?” she asked, straight faced. Lucifer paused before answering.

“It is the name on my licenses and legal documents, yes,” he said. 

That gave Chloe her answer. 

“Anyway, I got some information about Dante. Turns out he was a cop but retired really young. Not for the LAPD. His only living relative is his sister Molly. A lot of his records are blocked off for some reason by the FBI. I can’t access them,” Chloe told him. 

It was strange that the records were blocked but there was no point worrying, they were locked at the highest level of national security. They would need to interview the sister tomorrow. 

Lucifer told her that he had something on in another part of the city, and Chloe saw the perfect opportunity to talk to a certain ninja bartender. 

Maze had obviously known Lucifer for years, and if she wanted information on him, she was a good place to start. 

When she arrived at Lux that night, it was packed with what Lucifer would have called ‘scantily clad women’. 

Every step was an attack on her senses. 

The noise, the lights, and smells of booze were all overpowering. 

She saw Maze lounging on one of the couches and walked over to her, feeling extremely out of place. 

She slid in besides the woman, who was twirling a curved dagger of some sort around her fingers. 

“What do you want?” Maze asked, not taking her eyes off another bartender, who was serving drinks rapidly. 

“I want to talk to you about Lucifer,” said Chloe, raising her voice over the din.

“What about him?” said Maze, blankly. 

“About his past. His scars and what his real name is,” replied Chloe. This got Maze’s attention and she turned to face the detective. 

“I have known Lucifer for going on twenty-five years now,” the woman started “It took him five to tell me anything, and I’m not gonna go spilling his secrets to someone he just met.”

Chloe sighed.

“But I can tell you one thing,” Maze said, and Chloe’s hopes rose “He wasn’t Lucifer Morningstar until five years ago,” 

Maze returned to her knives, leaving Chloe to ponder what she had said. 

Lucifer had changed his name five years ago, the same time he bought Lux and his car. He had probably been trying to start a new life. 

Maze was the only one she knew who knew Lucifer from his previous life. 

If Lucifer had legally changed his name it would show up in his records. But when was Lucifer ever one to do things legally? He had probably paid someone for sketchy fake IDs and licenses, and judging by the money he had, they would be indistinguishable from the real thing. 

She looked up just in time to see the man in question sitting down beside her.

“Evening Detective,” he said cheerfully, “I see you’ve held down the fort Maze,” 

He nodded at the woman, who continued to stare at the bartender

“Maze used to be my second in Hell, looked after everything I couldn’t or didn’t have time for,” he told her. 

She rolled her eyes, his insistence on ‘Devil-talk’ was infuriating. Why couldn’t he just tell people the truth? Maybe if she pushed, she could get through the walls he had put up around himself.

“Hell isn’t real Lucifer,” she said.

“Easy for you to say, you’ve never been there,” he replied

She committed herself to pushing harder. 

“I wish you would stop with these delusions, I want to know the real Lucifer,” she said

“They are not delusions Detective; you are starting to sound like my therapist!” 

Chloe stored away the information about a therapist for later. 

“These things aren’t true Lucifer, and I think you know that. You need to drop this! You need to stop with these delusions!”

Something inside Lucifer cracked, and Chloe regretted what she had said almost instantly. 

Why had she thought pressing him would work?! 

It just hurt him more. 

“I… I need them Detective,” he said quietly. 

Maze turned to Chloe

“What the Hell did you say to him?” she demanded. 

She turned to the man and put a hand on each of his shoulders.

“Look at me,” she said, Lucifer slowly looked up and into her eyes. “You’re the King of Hell, remember? You punish the guilty. You are the Devil,” 

Lucifer slowly nodded and Maze kept telling him that he was the Devil. 

Chloe watched, still horrified at what she had done. She stood up and backed away. 

Maze glared at her and she hurried from the club. 

She could have punched herself; she knew about the dangers of challenging delusions. Why had she pushed him to the edge?! 

She sighed. She would have to apologise tomorrow. 

But what Lucifer had said weighed on her mind the entire car ride home. 

'I need them', Chloe saw it now, Lucifer used his Devil persona as a coping mechanism, but for what?

When she arrived home, she sat down on the lounge and pulled out Dante’s file. 

Trixie was at Dan’s, so she had the entire night to herself. 

She read the surprising lack of information surrounding the victim over and over. Dante Welsh was another mystery she had to solve. 

She and Lucifer would have to interview his sister tomorrow. 

Lucifer would probably use his weird mojo thing. That was another thing she would have to look into, how could he get people to just tell him things? 

Then there was the strange feeling of recognition she had when she had first seen Lucifer. 

She fell asleep with thoughts of Devils, files and twirling knives spinning around her head.


	2. Sick And Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets a brotherly visit, and Chloe delves deeper into her partners family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so, so, so much for the overwhelming amount of support on the last chapter, of course I will be continuing! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated if you liked the chapter!
> 
> Note- I know most of you won't care, but there was a loophole in Lucifer's AU backstory which means that all his siblings have a British accent, because I wouldn't give up Lucifer's accent for the world. Feel free to completely disregard this, its just to fill in a plot hole. 
> 
> Also, Lucifer gives Chloe the name of an ID maker, I think there was an actual one in the show but I can't remember it now so I made one up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Chloe had known that the next morning at the precinct would be awkward. But she was not fully prepared for Lucifer’s reaction. 

He said his usual, loud greetings and sat at the chair by her desk as usual, but he seemed… fake. 

Like he was acting. 

He also refused to make direct eye contact for too long. 

She could tell that he was embarrassed about his outburst the previous night. 

After watching him fidget for a few minutes, Chloe spoke to him.

“I’m sorry about last night Lucifer, I don’t know what came over me,” she said

“Don’t apologise Detective,” he said, still not quite meeting her eyes. “I would rather we refrain from discussing it, if that’s okay,” 

“Sure,” she told him. “We have to head over to Molly Welsh’s house to question her about Dante,”

Lucifer nodded and they went out to Chloe’s car.

The drive was completed in silence, Chloe felt terrible about what she had said. 

She had probably dug up years’ worth of trauma. 

Lucifer, on the other hand, seemed embarrassed instead of angry that she had pushed him to the edge. 

Perhaps because it had been so easy to do so. 

They hopped out the car in a respectable neighbourhood. 

The houses were all large and had freshly manicured lawns. They weren’t mansions but were still expensive properties. 

The pair walked up a crunching gravel path to house number 14 and knocked on the door. 

It was opened by a young woman with the same red hair as the victim and a blotchy face. 

She had already been notified about Dante’s death, and Chloe was relieved that she didn’t have to spill the bad news. 

“Hello,” she said “I’ve been expecting a visit from the police for a few days. Come in,” 

Chloe and Lucifer walked inside as Chloe muttered a thanks. 

The inside of the house reflected the outside. 

Chloe could see a child’s bedroom off to the left. 

Molly led them to a living room, and they sat down. 

“We’d like to ask you a few questions about Dante, Miss Welsh,” said Chloe.

“Call me Molly,” said the woman. 

Chloe got a better look at her now, and it was clear that she had been crying. 

“Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Dante?” asked Chloe.

Lucifer was still averting his eyes from her.

“Yeah, he was a cop so there are tons of people that he busted,” explained Molly. 

Chloe nodded; they would check Dante’s recent arrests back at the precinct. 

“We noticed that you are his only immediate family, is there anyone else that he is related to?” she questioned.

“No, out parents and older siblings died when we were little. But Dante did have a girlfriend,” Molly said, “She was really angry when they broke up, kept sending him horrible messages,” 

“What was her name?” said Chloe. 

An angry ex was a viable suspect. 

“Harriet Moore,” said Molly. 

Chloe scribbled the name on a small notepad 

“Alright, thank you,” said Chloe. 

She stood up to leave and Lucifer followed her without complaint. 

He must have been really upset if he didn’t even do his desire trick. 

Lucifer’s mood had improved greatly by the afternoon. 

They had managed to get an address for Harriet and were checking her criminal record. 

Lucifer was mostly back to his usual bouncy self, and was peering over her shoulder, commenting on the files she was scrolling through. 

After a while, Chloe noticed that the precinct had gone unusually silent. 

She glanced up and saw a tall man with dark brown skin walking down the steps. 

His presence commanded attention, probably because of his tall and bulky stance. 

A kind of silver pendant on a string hung from his neck, and he wore a leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt. 

Lucifer immediately went ridged when he saw the man. 

He straightened up. 

The man’s eyes went straight to his, and he walked over to the desk. 

“Amenadiel,” said Lucifer, stiffly. “Let’s chat somewhere private, hm?”

The man nodded, and they hurried to an empty interrogation room. 

“Just give me a moment Detective,” Lucifer called over his retreating shoulder. 

Once the pair was in the interrogation room, Chloe made a split-second decision, she followed them, but turned into the viewing room. 

She quickly shut the door and watched as the two men conversed. 

“What do you want brother?” asked Lucifer.

Brother, this man was Lucifer’s brother. She listened closer; this could be her chance to find out what happened to Lucifer. 

“Father is requesting your return home,” Amenadiel said, his voice blank of emotion.

“Why? What does dear old Dad want now, eh?” questioned Lucifer. 

“It had come to his attention that you have gained a large quantity of money,” said Amenadiel “And he believes that it could help with the plan,”

Chloe froze. Plan?

“Dad threw me out because I was sick and tired of playing a part in his play,” spat Lucifer

“You don’t belong with them, you belong with your family,” Amenadiel told him. 

“You can tell Dad to take his plan and shove it where the sun doesn’t shine,” sneered Lucifer “Because I certainly won’t help him,” 

Amenadiel frowned. 

“He will have his way, brother.” 

Lucifer turned and stalked out of the room. 

New information spun around Chloe’s head. 

Lucifer and this man were brothers. And judging by the ethnic difference, one or both of them had been adopted. Their father needed money for a mysterious plan. Lucifer had been kicked out. That part was clear from his bible talk but it was good to have if confirmed. 

Chloe rushed back to her desk just in time to meet Lucifer.

“What was that about?” she asked him, pretending that she hadn’t seen the entire thing.

“My brother, he wanted me to return home,” said Lucifer, waving off her question “Nothing you need to worry about,” 

But Chloe was worried. 

She would have to try and talk to Amenadiel, maybe then she could find out what happened to her partner. And she could finally help him. 

While Lucifer walked off to follow a woman in a tight skirt into evidence lockup, Chloe stopped Amenadiel before he left. 

“Can I talk to you?” asked Chloe, politely. 

The man regarded her with unfiltered distaste and suspicion. 

“I would rather not talk to you humans, but I will humour your request,” Amenadiel said stiffly. 

Chloe was unfazed by the rudeness, she was desperate to talk to someone, anyone, who knew about Lucifer’s past. 

She led the man over to her desk, she needed to be careful with her questions, it was clear that this man wasn’t going to spill his life story to her just because she asked nicely.

“How do you know Lucifer?” she asked, she didn’t need this man knowing that she had been eavesdropping.

“Lucifer is my brother,” he replied. 

He said the name as though it was a foul taste in his mouth. 

“How is that possible?” asked Chloe, knowing that Amenadiel would know what she meant.

“Really? You’ve never heard of adoption?” he said. 

Although he was having a proper conversation with her, the distrustful look in his eyes never wavered. 

“Does Lucifer have any biological siblings?” questioned Chloe, glancing around to make sure Lucifer was nowhere near  
.   
“Why?” asked Amenadiel suspiciously

“Just curious, I want to know my partner a bit better,” she lied.

“He had one biological brother. An identical twin,” Amenadiel said. 

“Why do you want Lucifer to go home?” asked Chloe. 

She was too caught up in the stream of information to even consider what could be thought of as a nosey question.

“That is none of your concern, I came to speak to my brother. Not to you humans,” the man said, turning on his leather-clad heel and stalking out of the bullpen.

Chloe bit her lip; she had gone too far. 

It was obvious that Lucifer’s previous life was a sore subject for all those involved. 

But a story was starting to come together. 

There were two possible options she could think off.

One, Lucifer and his twin had been in an abusive household, and then been adopted by Amenadiel’s family after being taken in by Child Protection Services. 

Or two, Amenadiel’s family was the abusive one. 

The second option seemed more likely after Lucifer’s father had demanded his return home to get a hold of his money. 

Her story was still full of holes, but she was confident that she could fill them in time. 

For now, she needed to find out about this twin, and Lucifer’s real name. 

If her suspicions about a sketchy ID supplier were correct, she needed to track them down and ask them about Lucifer. It was too suspicious to look at his fingerprints or test his blood, and there was no way she could come up with a good excuse to do so. 

A plan started to come together in Chloe’s mind. 

“Hey Lucifer,” she said, as he walked back over to her desk. 

His hair was askew and his top button was open. He had a bright glint and a look of triumph in his eyes.

“Where have you been?” she asked suspiciously. 

“Oh! I had the pleasure to meet a lovely young woman named Kerry and…”

“You know what? I don’t want to know,” Chloe interrupted him, before he could jump into a recount of his escapades. 

Lucifer looked disappointed. 

“I was thinking about the lack of records on our victim,” she said, pulling up said records. “It’s possible he had another alias. A more existent one. His IDs were all very real looking, but there are a lot of high-quality counterfeits out there. Do you know anyone who could have made such impressive fakes?” 

Chloe was sure that Dante didn’t have another life, but this was the perfect excuse to find out about Lucifer’s start-over. 

“I do happen to know someone. Her name is Alex Collins, she makes the best fake IDs in Los Angeles. I can take you to her now if you like?” said Lucifer, eager to help.

“No, that’s okay, I’m sure it’ll be boring anyway. Can you give me her address?” replied Chloe. 

Lucifer’s face fell, but he righted himself and wrote down the address in large, loopy handwriting. 

His face fell into a frown again as she walked out of the precinct, clutching the paper in her free hand. 

Chloe felt terrible about leaving him, but he couldn’t know what she was really going to ask Alex Collins. 

Chloe was alone in the car with her thoughts. 

The address was about a half hour away, so Chloe had plenty of time to think.

For the past few days, a feeling had been nagging her. She could not get rid of the sense that she knew Lucifer from somewhere. She strained her mind but couldn’t think where for the life of her. 

It infuriated her knowing that the answers were in her head somewhere, but she just couldn’t reach them. 

She distracted herself with the other thing playing on her restless mind. 

Lucifer had a twin brother. 

He had mentioned his siblings before but never a twin, there must be a reason. 

If Lucifer and his twin had been adopted together, they surely must have been close. 

Chloe remembered a brother and sister, both younger than ten, that had been brought into the precinct one time after the murder of both their parents. The siblings had been clinging to each other, refusing to let go even to go to the bathroom. She still remembered the terrified looks in their eyes after the officers had tried to make them let go. 

Being alone brought siblings closer, so why was Lucifer so distant from his twin to make it so he had never once mentioned him? 

The same went for his mother. 

He had complained about his siblings and his Father often enough that it became tiresome but had never mentioned the other parental figure in his life. 

Maybe the twin and his Mother were not mentioned for similar reasons.

Chloe jerked as she realised that she had passed the turn-off into Alex Collins’ street. 

She made a U-turn and turned the car into the correct road. 

It was a decent neighbourhood, and Chloe saw children’s bikes laying in front gardens. 

It was the last place you’d expect to find an illegal ID manufacturer. 

She stepped out of the car and thought over how she was going to approach this. A

ll criminals spooked easily, so she would have to be careful and not ask too many questions about Alex’s ‘business’. 

One wrong question and she could come away with nothing. 

Saying that she was a cop was an absolute no, the second she revealed her law-enforcement career, Collins would clam up and refuse to tell her anything without a warrant. And she couldn’t exactly ask a judge for permission to snoop into a civilian consultant’s past. 

Chloe racked her brain for a good reason she would want to know about a past client. 

She couldn’t think of anything. 

She would have to just ask out of curiosity and hope for the best. 

If it came to it, she could take a leaf out of Lucifer’s book and make a deal with her. 

This was where her job could actually come in useful. Blackmail could get her suspended, but a trade was perfectly fine. 

Chloe took her badge off her belt and threw it into the driver’s seat of her car. 

She tucked her gun underneath her t-shirt and used her coat to conceal the bulge as best she could. 

After straightening her coat, she looked back down at the address Lucifer had given her. 

Number 47. 

Chloe scanned the street and found the house she was looking for. She made her way up the driveway and knocked on the door. 

The house seemed to be the same as every other house on the street. 

Chloe was determined to get an answer out of the woman. 

No matter what she had to do.


	3. What's It To Ya?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds out Lucifer's real name, and Trixie gives him a well-needed hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the support! Reading your comments seriously makes my day! Hope you enjoy :D

Alex Collins was a skinny, forty-something woman with messy red hair. 

She opened the door but stood stoutly in the doorway, blocking the entrance to the house. 

Chloe could see a messy hallway over her shoulder, strewn with clothes and paper. 

“Who are you?” Collins asked Chloe, narrowing her brown eyes in suspicion. 

She swept her eyes over the Detectives clothes, no doubt looking for a police badge. 

“Chloe Decker, are you Alex Collins?” Chloe asked confidently.

“What’s it to ya? I don’t remember a client named Chloe,” said Collins, inching the door shut. 

“I’m not a client. Can I ask you about a former client thought?” Chloe replied hurriedly, she couldn’t let Collins shut her out. 

Her arm brushed reassuringly against her gun, as she reminded herself that she was dealing with a criminal.

“Why?” sneered Alex, looking her up and down. 

An idea suddenly struck Chloe.

“I’m going to need a new identity soon, and I want to know how good you are at what you do,” lied Chloe. 

She was sure that Collins would want the money she definitely didn’t have.

“I’m the best in the business,” she said. 

Chloe stuck with her story, like she had been taught to do in police training. If you change your story or become flustered, crooks immediately know that you are up to something. 

“Have you got proof? Because I need a really good job done,” she told Alex. 

“What, you plannin’ a murder or something?” asked Collins, chuckling. 

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“Fine! What’s the name of the client?” Collins asked, sighing. 

“Lucifer Morningstar,” said Chloe. 

Alex’s face lit up with recognition.

“I remember him! The British guy, right? I was a bit frazzled by the name he wanted, thought he might not be right in the head. He was damn handsome though,” reminisced Alex, wistfully. 

Chloe was glad that Alex remembered Lucifer, she was more likely to get some useful information.

“Do you know his original name? I want to know if I can find anything about him under the name. I need my new identity completely unmatchable with my current one,” Chloe fibbed, getting excited.

“You swear not to tell a soul? Cause if you do, I’d have to get some of my guys out there to shut you up. It’s bad for business if a client’s info gets leaked,” 

“I swear,” said Chloe. 

Alex was clearly a higher profile criminal than just selling fake ID’s, and the thought of masked people hunting her down scared Chloe.

“Usually I would have to go through my stuff but that I remember that guy. Rocked up with a crazy looking chick,” said Alex. “His original name was Sam Morgenstern,” 

Chloe frowned internally at the name. 

She could not imagine her partner, her loud, boisterous partner with the name Sam. 

It was too plain, and so… not Lucifer. 

She pictured his face, the name felt ill-fitting to him. 

Morgenstern made more sense though. Chloe knew that it was German for ‘morning star’, which was his new last name. 

Maybe he had changed his last name and it had given him inspiration for his first? 

The Morning Star was not the most common name for the Devil, but it was one nonetheless. 

Chloe had expected something different, although she wasn’t sure what, not something as bland as Sam. It just felt wrong.

“Okay, thanks,” said Chloe, turning to go.

“So? Do you want a job done?” asked Alex.

“I’ll get a message to you once I’ve made sure your work is untraceable,” Chloe said, backing away from the door. 

It slammed shut and Chloe jogged out to her car. 

She slid into the driver’s seat and reattached her badge to her belt. 

She picked up her phone and saw a text from Lucifer, asking when she would be back. 

The Detective typed out a reply and he responded almost instantly, asking her if she wanted anything for lunch. 

She felt bad as she pictured him waiting for her texts after she had left. 

Chloe replied, then closed her phone and started up the car. 

Now that she had Lucifer’s birth name, she could try and track him. If he had been adopted legally, he would have a record with Child Protection Services. 

There was something that was worrying Chloe though, Lucifer’s accent, to the best of her knowledge, did not sound fake. It was possible that he had been raised in the UK, in which case it would be very hard, impossible even, to track his records. 

She decided it was worth a shot anyway.

When she arrived back at the precinct, Lucifer was waiting at her desk with something in a paper bag. 

His face lit up when he saw her approaching. 

“Detective!” he called. “Did you find out anything about our victim?” 

“No, Dante didn’t have another ID,” Chloe lied. 

She felt terrible about lying to him, especially when he himself insisted on honesty. Although, she wasn’t sure how he could count himself as honest, considering all his Devil-talk. 

“I bought you a muffin,” he said, handing her the bag. 

She took it gratefully, and her hand brushed his as she did. 

He tensed up immediately and withdrew his hand as soon as possible, holding it close to his side. 

She tried to keep her concerned frown to herself.

“Thanks Lucifer,” she said. 

Her head was screaming his old name at her, and it seemed even more ill-fitting in real life. 

He beamed at her before sitting down at her desk.

“So! What’s next in our investigation?” he asked, reclining in a chair and putting his feet up on her desk. 

“We’re going to interview his ex-girlfriend first, and see if she knows anything or is our killer,” Chloe told him, bringing up Harriet Moore’s file on her computer. “The only thing on her record is a fine for marijuana possession ten years ago,” 

“Well, what are we waiting for then? We’ve got a killer to catch!” Lucifer exclaimed, jumping to his feet. 

He was obviously excited about the prospect of interrogating a suspect, which was his favourite part of any investigation. 

“Not so fast Lucifer, I’ve got to pick Trixie up from school,” said Chloe. 

Lucifer’s face fell at the prospect of her leaving him again. She immediately felt bad.

“Do you want to come?” she asked, hurrying to rectify her mistake. “Trixie has been practically begging to see you again,”

Lucifer’s expression instantly lit up.

“Of course, I will honour the little urchin’s wishes,” he said. 

He was already halfway to the stairs by the time Chloe had gotten to her feet. 

When they arrived at Trixie’s school, kids were just starting to stream out of the building in large groups. 

Adults milled around the entrance, waiting for their respective child. 

Most of the kids went straight to their parents and hugged them, while the older ones tried to act cool by simply giving their parents a verbal greeting.

Trixie was one of the ones who jumped straight into Chloe’s arms. 

As Chloe asked Trixie about her day, and Trixie started to recount, in detail, exactly what game she and her friends had played at lunch, Lucifer looked around at all the kids. 

His expression turned from confusion to understanding as he watched them hug their parents and talk about their days. 

Chloe noticed his faraway look and turned to face him, Trixie still babbling about her ‘impossible’ maths test. 

“What are you looking at?” she asked. 

His gaze snapped back to her, as though he hadn’t noticed himself staring.

“Oh, I was just watching all the spawn hug their parents. It seems that your offspring is not the only one to do it,” he told her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“All kids hug their parents Lucifer. And their parents hug them back,” said Chloe. 

Her worries about his childhood increased, had his parents never even hugged him? 

“Why? It seems pointless,” questioned Lucifer further.

“It…” Chloe thought for a second about how to explain what a hug meant, “It shows that you love each other. It’s just a way to say ‘I love you and I’m here for you’” she explained. 

“Oh. And all parents use this show of affection?” he asked, genuinely puzzled.

“Most do.” Said Chloe. 

Although she was patiently explaining, the anxiety inside her was growing for what kind of childhood he must have had. Her heart twanged when she looked at his confused expression. 

“Didn’t your parents ever hug you?” she asked, already certain what the answer would be.

“No, although I can deduce that they were supposed to,” he answered stiffly. 

Chloe was very worried, but she had her daughter to look after at the moment.

“Can we talk about this later?” she asked him, flitting her eyes down to Trixie, who was listening to their conversation with interest. 

Lucifer glanced at her too, and, seeming to understand, agreed to put the topic on hold. 

The trio made their way back to Chloe’s car, but before Lucifer could get in, Trixie wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. 

Lucifer tensed and looked down at the girl. 

His arms were held up at his sides, as though he was unsure of what to do with them. 

Trixie squeezed him tighter, burying her face into his stomach. Chloe thought she saw Lucifer relax slightly. 

“What is this for child?” he asked. 

“For all the times your mommy and daddy should have hugged you,” she replied, her voice muffled through his suit. 

Chloe felt her heart swell up in pride at her daughter. 

Trixie still didn’t let go, and Lucifer’s arms dropped to rest lightly on her back, patting her awkwardly. 

After a long moment, Trixie released Lucifer and got into the car. 

Lucifer seemed ruffled but sat down anyway. 

He sat awkwardly, but Chloe was beaming.

The pair really were adorable. 

After a minute or so of driving in silence, Lucifer spoke up.

“Thank you, urchin,” he said quietly, fumbling with his cufflinks. 

Trixie grinned, showing off her two missing front teeth. 

Chloe dropped Lucifer off at Lux, much to Trixie’s disappointment, but he insisted that he had to prepare for that night’s party. 

The two girls watched him converse quickly with the bouncer, his millionaire playboy persona slipped seamlessly into place as he swept into the building. 

It was not that rare that Chloe saw him flip between two versions of himself in an instant like they were playing cards. 

The brilliant, extravagant face he put up in Lux and when flirting with officers, and the softer, more genuine side that was usually reserved for her and Trixie. 

Although he still had a certain swagger about him around everyone, he was laxer with her. 

She pulled away from Lux and spoke to her daughter. 

“I’m really proud of you Monkey,” she said as she pulled out into the huge stream of traffic. 

As usual, the road was clogged with cars. 

“Why?” asked Trixie, turning away from the window to face her mother. 

“I think you really helped Lucifer earlier. That was really nice of you,” explained Chloe, glancing at Trixie while trying to simultaneously keep her eyes on the road. 

“He sounded like he needed a hug,” replied Trixie, shrugging as she twisted back to stare out onto the street. 

It was still light outside, and people were walking busily down the sidewalks. 

As Chloe watched her, she thought about her partner, and the obvious lack of affection he had been shown as a child. It had evidently affected him deeply, and she never wanted Trixie to feel that way.

“I just want you to know that I love you Monkey,” she said, “And I’m proud of you, no matter what,” 

Trixie smiled at her.

“I love you too Mommy,” she answered. 

They completed the drive in a comfortable silence. 

When they arrived home, Chloe made Trixie dinner and they sat together and ate their pasta, chatting casually about what they were going to do on the weekend. Trixie had sauce all around her mouth. 

After they had eaten, Trixie had insisted that they play a board game, so Chloe had pulled out the Monopoly. 

Trixie was counting out the money while Chloe set up the pieces on the board. 

She smiled at her daughter as she focused on the fake cash. 

Lucifer’s confessions about his childhood had made her realise that not all kids were lucky enough to have parents who loved them unconditionally, who hugged them for no reason or who supported them. 

Chloe was determined to give Trixie all of those things and more. 

After Trixie was in bed, Chloe brought out a notebook and started to scrawl down everything she knew about Lucifer. 

Her handwriting was small and messy, nothing like her partner’s large, loopy script. 

She hoped that writing everything down and having it visualized in front of her could connect some dots. 

She wrote about his brother, his dysfunctional family, his real name and his serious aversion to touching. 

Nothing seemed to click however that she didn’t know already. 

She dropped the pen and rubbed her forehead with both palms. 

But mixed in with her frustration was a determination. She would find out what had happened to her eccentric, strange, and wounded partner. 

If the Detective couldn’t figure out anything new in the meantime, she could at least try to support him until she could. 

His most serious problem as probably the touching thing. 

The best way to go about that was probably to start small and build up. 

She could start incorporating small touches into their everyday life. Nothing huge, just the normal nudges and gestures she would make to anyone else. 

Maybe she could even get Dan in on it. But that would mean telling him everything she had learnt; which Chloe wasn’t sure if she wanted to do yet. She was already invading her partner’s privacy by digging into his past life. 

Chloe snapped the notebook shut. 

Tomorrow she would try and find his adoption record and maybe even find out about his twin in the process. 

But all that could wait. 

Right now, she was exhausted.


	4. They Always Get Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe looks through Lucifer's records, and their case progresses even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit late, I was busy celebrating Christmas but the upload schedule will be the same as always from now on. Thank you for your comments, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've already got so many ideas for the next few.

It was early in the morning at the precinct, far, far too early for Lucifer to even consider coming in. 

Only four officers were occupying the bullpen, two of which were permanently camped by the coffee machine. 

The other two, including Chloe, were sat at their desks. 

Chloe had just gotten up the adoption records on the computer at her desk, and the words ‘Misuse of Police Resources’ were playing on repeat inside her head. But she was too caught up in Lucifer to worry about the Lieutenant finding out. 

She typed the words Sam Morgenstern into the search bar, being careful not to misspell it and pressed enter. 

Only one result came up and she clicked on it. A file opened for one Sam Morgenstern.

Besides the name was a picture of a three-year-old boy. 

He had a round face and chubby cheeks, and his brown hair surrounded his head in a halo of curls. 

It was much lighter than Lucifer’s. 

The kid had the same dark brown eyes as her partner, and Chloe was sure that it was him. 

The child looked sombre and lost, his eyes devoid of the spark that was usually present. 

He was dressed in a light green sweater and overalls. C

hloe couldn’t stop herself from thinking how adorable he was. 

Though Chloe had trouble connecting the boy in the picture to her partner. 

The file listed his date of birth as the 17th of November 1978. 

Chloe scrolled down to the section about known relatives, there were only three. 

His Father was listed as completely unknown, but his mother had a date of death typed besides her name. 

It was the same day as Lucifer had been born. The cause of death was simply stated as ‘Death in Childbirth’. 

Chloe instantly felt bad for the boy in the photo, he had lost his mother before he had even really met her. 

She scrolled down again to the last living family member, another kid who looked so completely identical to the first picture it was staggering. The only difference being that he was wearing a blue sweater. 

The name next to the photo read ‘Michael Morgenstern’. 

As Chloe had expected, Michael’s date of birth was the same as Sam’s. 

A brief paragraph had been written further down the page stating which hospital he had been born in. 

But Chloe was most interested in the information at the bottom of the page. 

The adoption records. 

According to the file, Sam and Michael Morgenstern had been taken in by Child Protection Services shortly after their birth and had been looked after by them for a few years. 

Unfortunately, neither of the twins had been taken into foster care during that time. 

And then, when they were three years old, they had been adopted by Mary and Paul Bates. 

Chloe stared at the names for a moment. Were these the people responsible for her partner’s horrible childhood? 

Chloe clicked on the names of the two adults and was surprised to find no files relating to them. 

She tried again and got the same result. 

Mary and Paul Bates did not seem to exist. No criminal record, no property ownership, no vehicle registration, just… nothing. 

Chloe stopped and thought. 

If you were adopting two children, only to take them to an abusive and neglectful household, you wouldn’t want those two children to grow up and snitch on you. 

It made sense that Lucifer’s adoptive parents would have given a fake name to adopt the twins. 

But how had they adopted the kids without proper identification and proof of their criminal record? 

Chloe had a strong suspicion that it involved a lot of money and bribery. 

She scowled at the thought of CPS officers choosing money over the livelihoods of two of the children entrusted to them. 

It was these sorts of injustices that had made Chloe want to be a cop, as well as her dad’s influence.

Those officials didn’t know it, but they were the cause of at least one life of suffering. 

She shut the tab and plunged her face into her hands. The further she dug the more messed up Lucifer’s life was. 

Chloe decided that the next best move would be to talk to Lucifer’s therapist, if she really wanted to help him, she could try to give information to someone he talked to. Or at least get some advice herself on how to go further. 

The cop side of Chloe’s brain had completely taken over her investigation into Lucifer, but she didn’t seem to notice as she pulled her papers out of her bag and started to do some paperwork before Lucifer came in. 

God knew it was impossible to get anything done with him around. 

It took until an hour before noon for Lucifer to finally make an appearance. 

When he glided up to her desk, just like yesterday, she couldn’t stop comparing his face to the little boy in the picture. 

He was holding two cups of coffee, the same as every morning.

“There you are Detective,” he said, putting it down on the desk in front of her.

“Thanks Lucifer, we’ve got to interview Harriet Moore today,” she said, picking up the foam cup and took a sip. 

It was exactly the way she liked it. 

“We checked her texts to Dante, and they were mostly threats, so she is out lead suspect” 

“I’ll never understand why you like that almond milk caramel monstrosity,” he said, taking out his flask and pouring a generous amount of whiskey into his own cup. 

Chloe shook her head while smiling. 

“Alright, let's head to Harriet’s house,” she said, carrying her coffee out to the car with her. 

“Can we take the Corvette?” asked Lucifer, hurrying to catch up with her.

“Fine,” she said. 

She knew that Lucifer just wanted to show off his fancy car, but it was probably faster than her police cruiser. 

They made it out to the parking lot and slid into the two front seats. 

They pulled out onto the road and starting cruising. 

“You mentioned yesterday that you wanted to continue our discussion,” he started as they pulled up to a set of traffic lights. 

Chloe remembered their chat from yesterday about the hugging thing.

“Yeah, I did,” she said. 

She had a question bugging her that she needed to get off her chest. She might as well say it now while she still had some nerve. 

“Can I ask you something?” she blurted out, trying to stop herself from chickening out.

“Anything you desire,” he said with a smirk. 

“Is the reason you don’t really like it when people hug you because your parents didn’t?” she asked. 

As she said it her cheeks flushed bright red. At the look on his face she hurried to reverse her question

“I’m sorry, that’s really personal. I didn’t mean to-,” she began hurriedly, but he interrupted her.

“No, no. It’s natural that you would want to know. You humans do have quite a built-in curiosity.” He laughed humourlessly. “But to answer your question, not really. I’m sure that it is a factor, but I dislike unnecessary physical contact for another reason,” 

He stopped speaking, and his answer was obviously over. 

Chloe was curious as to what ‘another reason’ was but decided not to push it. 

“But what about your whole-,” she gestured to him, embarrassed. 

“Sex thing?” she asked hurriedly, blushing again. “Surely that’s touching?”   
“Sex is different,” he said confidently “It doesn’t mean anything,” 

Chloe stopped to think about what he said. 

Surely, he didn’t really believe that sex was nothing. It was probably one of the more intimate acts you could do with another person. You only had sex with people you cared about. 

She reminded herself that he was Lucifer Morningstar, millionaire playboy who had drove fancy cars, drank all day and night, and probably had sex with a new hot girl or guy every night. 

It made sense that sex would be meaningless, but it was still worrying that he had gotten to that point. 

His life was very different to hers. If the last week had told her anything, it was that. 

Not just their current lives, but their childhoods as well. 

Sure, she had hated her mother scurrying her around to auditions every other day but at least her parents cared about her. Lucifer had never had parents who cared much for him. 

“Are you alright Detective?” he asked, snapping her out of her daze. 

“Yeah, just zoned out for a second,” she replied, shifting in the seat. She had to admit, the leather was comfortable. 

“We’re almost there,” he said. 

Chloe took in their surroundings for the first time.

The neighbourhood they were in was nothing like Molly Welsh’s. 

The roads were cracked and full of potholes, Lucifer winced every time the car shuddered over one. 

The houses were old with peeling paint and rusty gates. Some were even patched up with scrap bits of wood. 

The lawns were overgrown, and a lot of the blinds were shut. 

Cigarette butts and the occasional needle were strewn through the gutters on the sides of the road. 

Two teenagers were sitting at an old bus stop, glaring at them as they went past. 

This was obviously a sketchy place to live. 

Chloe felt uncomfortable as Lucifer drove slowly down the streets looking for the correct address. 

He found it and they opened the car doors and got out. 

“Are you sure you want to leave your car out here alone?” she asked. 

It would be all too easy for anyone to come over and grab something from inside the car. Chloe was certain that Lucifer kept something valuable in the car.

“No, it’s fine Detective. I’m sure it will be alright,” he replied. 

Chloe was sceptical but decided that it was his car, his decision. 

The pair walked up the cracked driveway of the correct house and knocked on the rickety old door. 

When it was cracked open, they were hit by a strong smell.

“Is that-,” she began, looking at Lucifer. 

“Yes, marijuana,” he said, confirming her suspicions “It seems out Miss Moore didn’t learn her lesson,” 

Chloe turned back to the door, the chain was still across it, but she could see a face through the crack. 

“Harriet Moore? LAPD, we’ve just got a few questions about the death of Dante Welsh,” said Chloe. 

The chain was slid across and the door opened fully. 

Standing in the frame was a skinny woman with jet black hair, wearing stained white t-shirt and tracksuit pants. 

“Dante’s dead?” she asked, her eyes wide with shock. “Come in,”

Chloe and Lucifer made their way into the house and stood in the kitchen with Harriet. 

“Miss Moore, we know that you were sending threatening texts to Dante,” said Chloe.

“I only sent those to try and get him to come back! He dumped me and I was angry. I would never hurt him!” exclaimed Harriet, tears welling in her eyes.

“Well if you didn’t want him dead, do you know who would?” asked Chloe

“Of course,” snorted Harriet “He was a cop! No offence, but you guys aren’t exactly everyone’s favourite people,” 

Chloe nodded. 

Molly had told them the same thing. 

A murder related to one of Dante’s cases seemed the most likely. And if Harriet had wanted to get back together with Dante, she had no motive to kill him. 

Lucifer approached Harriet.

“So, if you didn’t want Dante dead what did you want then? What do you truly desire?” he asked, leaning towards Harriet. 

Chloe studied him carefully. His body language and the expression on his face was strange. 

“I- I just want to get out of this shit hole!” gushed Harriet. 

“Oh,” said Lucifer, turning away from Harriet, “I was hoping for something more exciting,” 

“Thanks for your help,” said Chloe. 

The pair left the house and started walking back to Lucifer’s car. 

When they caught sight of it, they saw a man leaning in and rummaging through the glovebox. 

“Hey!” Chloe called “LAPD!” 

She held out her badge and stalked towards the man. 

His grey hair and beard were wild, and he was wearing an old jacket and large trousers that were covered in stains. 

He was covered in grime and there was a small suitcase on the pavement beside him. He looked rough even for this area. 

He was clearly homeless.

“No need for that Detective,” said Lucifer hurrying up beside her. 

The man looked scared at the sight of the police and was wringing his hands. 

“Don’t worry about it,” said Lucifer kindly to the man. 

To Chloe’s surprise, he pulled out his wallet and peeled a few hundred from a roll of cash. 

He held them out to the man.

“I can’t take that,” the man said in a raspy voice “I just tried stealing from you mate!”

“I insist,” replied Lucifer, pushing the money into his hands. “What’s your name?”

“George,” replied the man, still looking slightly confused.

“Pleasure to meet you George, my name is Lucifer. How are you?” 

“Not so great,” said George sadly, tucking the money into his jacket pocket. “It’s hard, you know?”

“I understand,” said Lucifer, “But even when things get bad, you have to remember that they always get better,” 

The man nodded.

“Now, go buy yourself something nice,” said Lucifer. “And if you ever need a drink, the nightclub Lux is always open. On the house complements of yours truly,”

“Thanks mate,” said George. 

The pair shook hands and George grabbed his suitcase and walked down the street, looking considerably more cheerful than before. 

Lucifer sighed happily and sat down in the front seat of the car like nothing had happened. 

Chloe gave him a look and sat down beside him. 

“What was that about?” she asked him. 

“Everyone needs help once in a while Detective, and it is always appreciated. Even if it doesn’t seem like it,” he replied, starting the car. 

He didn’t say another word as he started to drive through the ruined streets. 

Chloe sighed, just another piece in the complex jigsaw puzzle of Lucifer’s life.


	5. Found One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel turns to more drastic measures and Chloe has a much-needed chat with Doctor Linda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for your comments! In this chapter, Amenadiel is a bit OOC because in this AU, he is a lot worse than in the show so please excuse that! Have a Happy New Year and enjoy the chapter :D 
> 
> Also, this chapter contains some really bad Enochian translation. English and Enochian don't translate well so you'll just have to trust me on the meaning.

Lucifer pulled his Convertible into a parking space at the police precinct. 

He jumped out and walked swiftly round to Chloe’s side of the car to open it for her. 

She smiled at him as he shut it behind her.

“So, we’ve got to send a message to the precinct that Dante worked at and get a hold of his arrest reports. It’ll take us a while to go through them, so I’ll get Dan to help us,” Chloe explained.

“Good plan Detective,” said Lucifer, making it clear that the prospect of going through hundreds of files was anything but appealing. “You carry on without me, I’ll catch up in a moment,”

Lucifer reached for the inside pocket of his suit and held up a cigarette and his lighter in explanation.

“Alright, but don’t take too long,” replied Chloe. 

She was glad that Lucifer had the sense to not smoke inside the precinct at least. She turned and started to walk away, while Lucifer hung back near the car. 

When she got inside, she would send an email to Dante’s old precinct and have the boxes of his reports sent over. They would be looking for someone who was recently out of jail or had a larger crew that could have killed Dante. 

It would also likely be someone with some sort of large criminal history, looking at the crime scene, it was not done by an amateur. Not even a speck of DNA could be found to the frustration of the forensics scientists. 

Lucifer and his car were just out of sight when Chloe heard a loud shout from behind her. 

It was coming from where she had left Lucifer. 

She fumbled with her gun before finally managing to rip it out of its holster and she ran towards the sounds of a scuffle. 

As she bolted around a car, she saw two figures rolling around on the ground. 

Thumps and cries could be heard from the wriggling mass. 

One was clearly Lucifer, his suit askew as he punched the other man in the jaw. The other was a tall, dark man. Chloe stopped as she realised that it was Amenadiel. 

The two were grappling with each other furiously, fists, elbows and feet were flying wildly as they scuffled around on the dirty floor. 

Amenadiel screamed as Lucifer landed an elbow on his nose. 

“Stop! LAPD,” yelled Chloe, pointing her gun at both of them. 

She knew she couldn’t shoot while Lucifer was in harm’s way, but they didn’t need to know that. 

The two men stopped when they heard the click of the gun, neither wanting to be shot. 

They separated hurriedly and stood up, glaring at each other. Both of their faces were flushed, and they were breathing heavily.

“What the hell happened Lucifer?!” demanded Chloe. 

The two men were splattered with blood, both their own and each other’s. 

“This idiot jumped me as soon as you left!” said Lucifer indignantly. He tried to wipe some of the blood from his face with his handkerchief. 

Chloe pulled out her handcuffs and made her way to Amenadiel. 

He was also trying to clean away some of the blood, but unlike his brother, he was happy to sacrifice his sleeve. 

“You are under arrest for assaulting a civilian,” said Chloe sternly. 

She was angry at Lucifer’s brother. What kind of person would randomly beat up their own siblings?! In broad daylight as well. 

Amenadiel just glared at her.

“It’s alright Detective,” said Lucifer, pushing her away from Amenadiel. “Let him go,”

“Are you serious? He just attacked you!” shouted Chloe furiously. 

She could not understand why Lucifer didn’t want to see his brother arrested. He obviously hated the guy.

“It was just a spat between brothers, Detective. I’ll explain later, I promise,” he said earnestly. 

The tone of his voice was enough to make Chloe put the handcuffs back on her belt.

“If you don’t want to press charges,” said Chloe, still scowling at Amenadiel. 

He looked at them smugly. 

“I don’t,” replied Lucifer firmly. 

“Father will see that you return, brother,” said Amenadiel.

“I highly doubt that Amenadiel,” scoffed Lucifer “His favourite soldier has already failed twice,” 

“He will not be merciful much longer,” Amenadiel warned.

“Father has never, nor will ever be merciful to me,” snarled Lucifer. He brushed off his suit and tried to flatten his hair.

“Ge trian torzu lrasd a teloc ca a noco c Ascha,” spat Amenadiel, angrily.

Chloe was unsure what language Amenadiel was speaking. 

It didn’t sound like anything she had ever heard before. 

Even said in anger, the words were beautiful, like song. 

The language flowed naturally from Amenadiel, as though he had been speaking it since the day he was born.

Despite the calming tongue, Lucifer looked disgusted at the words. 

“Let’s go,” he said. 

Lucifer turned around and began stalking towards the precinct. 

Chloe hurried after him, glancing back at the other man. 

Amenadiel watched them go before walking out in the opposite direction.

“Does your Dad still want you to go home?” asked Chloe, careful not to set Lucifer off again.

“Yes, he does,” replied Lucifer with a sigh.

“What did he say back there?” asked Chloe. “I’ve never heard that language before,” 

“It was Enochian. We spoke it at home sometimes. What he said was our family motto,” explained Lucifer. 

“What does it mean?” pressed Chloe. She knew that Enochian was the supposed language of angels, yet another clue.

“It means, ‘We will rise from the death as the servant of God’,” said Lucifer, looking dejected. “It’s hard to forget after it was drilled into you your whole childhood,” 

Chloe nodded. 

It was obvious that she shouldn’t go any further, and she wasn’t sure what to say. The whole situation seemed to weigh on Lucifer. This was one of the first times he had openly talked about his childhood. 

She would have to think about the motto later.

“Why didn’t you want to press charges?” she asked, trying to steer clear of a topic he was obviously uncomfortable with. 

“Because dear old dad would have probably sent an army of angels to get revenge on me. As I said before, he is not the merciful type” said Lucifer. 

Much to Chloe’s annoyance, he was reverting back to his Devil-talk. 

But she was more shocked at the prospect of a father sending his children to hunt one of their siblings down, but wasn’t that exactly what Amenadiel had already done? Was all of their family against Lucifer? 

Chloe knew that she urgently needed to talk to Doctor Martin. 

“Once I’ve made the call to the other precinct I need to go somewhere for a little while, can you stay out of trouble?” she asked. 

“You sound like you don’t trust me Detective,” smiled Lucifer cheekily. 

“Just don’t burn the place down,” replied Chloe. 

She saw that, underneath the humour, Lucifer was sad that she was going. 

Chloe knocked on the door of Doctor Linda Martin’s office. 

The little red light next to the door was off, meaning that the doctor was free. 

She heard a voice inviting her inside and pushed open the door. 

She saw Linda sitting at her desk, looking through some files.

“Detective Decker, how are you?” asked Linda.

“Call me Chloe,” she said, “I’ve actually come to talk with you about Lucifer,” 

“You know that I can’t disclose any information about our sessions,” replied Linda, looking at Chloe curiously. She should know about doctor-patient confidentiality. 

“I know. I want to give you information. I’ve done a lot of digging into Lucifer’s past and I’ve found out some things that could definitely be helpful to you,” Chloe explained. 

Linda just stared at her.

“Sit down please,” she instructed. 

Chloe sat down on the sofa and Linda came around her desk to sit at the chair in front of it like she did during her sessions. 

“Let me get this straight. You went behind Lucifer’s back, without his consent, to dig around in his past that he tries very hard to keep private, and now you want to share the information with someone else, also without his consent?” asked Linda, she sounded shocked but was trying to keep calm. 

Chloe was about to say yes but the words died in her throat. 

She thought about what Linda had said. 

It sounded horrible when she had it all laid out for her like that. 

But it was true. 

She had gone behind Lucifer’s back. 

She had lied to him. 

She had stuck her nose in where she had absolutely no right to do so.

“Do you understand?” asked Linda. She guessed that she did, based on the look on Chloe’s face. 

Chloe just nodded.   
“How do you think Lucifer would feel it he found out?” prodded Linda. 

She hadn’t known Lucifer for very long but was quite fond of him and ready to protect him from the harm that what Chloe had done could bring. 

Chloe swallowed

“He would probably feel betrayed,” she said quietly, she knew Lucifer well enough to know that. 

“Can I ask you something, Chloe?” asked Linda.

“Yes,” 

“What is Lucifer to you?” 

“Excuse me?” questioned Chloe, she didn’t understand what the doctor was talking about.

“What is Lucifer. Is he just a co-worker?” Linda asked further.

“No.” said Chloe quickly, she was sure of the answer “He’s more than that. He’s my friend,” 

“I think that you have been approaching Lucifer as a Detective, not as a friend,” said Linda “Looking for clues and evidence instead of just being there for him,”

Chloe nodded slowly. 

She had been treating Lucifer like one of her cases. 

Except this time, it was a living, breathing person and their very private past. 

“So, I should stop investigating and just make sure that he knows that I’m there for him?” asked Chloe. She wanted to make absolutely sure that she understood the doctor. She didn’t want to make the situation worse. 

“That sounds like a good idea. Lucifer has to let you in when he is ready, or you risk the trust between you,” replied Linda. 

“Alright. Thank you Doctor,” said Chloe, nodding. 

She stood up and left the office, shutting the door carefully behind her. 

As she walked over to her car the feeling of guilt welled up inside of her. How could she have been so stupid? She had ignored Lucifer’s feelings. 

Chloe promised herself that she would stop investigating and just be there for Lucifer, and that started with getting back over to the precinct.

Chloe sat down in her car; she was reminded of how shabby it was compared to Lucifer’s sleek Corvette that they had driven earlier. 

The drive to the precinct was uneventful, and when Chloe arrived, she went straight over to her desk where Lucifer was sitting, playing with her Newton’s Cradle. 

Thankfully he was free of blood.

“Hello Detective,” he smiled. “Where have you been?”

“Uh-,” Chloe fumbled for something to say, she settled on part of the truth “I was at Doctor Linda’s office,”

“You’re getting therapy as well? That’s very LA of you Detective,” replied Lucifer. 

Chloe sat down at the desk and pulled the Cradle away from him to stop the annoying ticking.

“The boxes of reports came from Dante’s precinct while you were gone,” he said

“Really? That was quick,” said Chloe, she had never heard of files being delivered that quickly.

“I may have pulled a few strings,” replied Lucifer with a wink. 

Of course, he would have. Chloe shook her head. 

There was a moment of silence before Chloe spoke again. 

“Lucifer, I know you’ve got some stuff going on with your family, and it’s probably not easy. Is there anything I can do to help?” said Chloe.

The question was out of place, but she needed to ask him. 

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably in the chair, looking taken aback. 

“No, I assure you, everything is fine,” he said, still looking at her curiously.

“Are you sure? I want to help you Lucifer, you are my friend,” she pressed, it was obvious that Lucifer was not okay. 

Lucifer’s face suddenly lit up.

His expression could only be described as absolutely ecstatic.

“We’re friends?” he asked hopefully. 

“Of course, we are!” said Chloe. How could he think that they weren’t friends? If anything, he was probably one of her best friends.

Lucifer beamed.

“I’ve never had a friend before,” he admitted. 

The second he said it, the image of him as a child from the police records flashed to the front of Chloe’s mind. 

She had the sudden urge to hug him, but stopped herself, wary of his aversion to touching. 

“Well now you do,” she said, smiling at him like one might smile at a small child showing off their new toy. 

Lucifer definitely showed the same childish delight at a lot of things, as though they were all new to him. Chloe loved this side of him, it was softer and more genuine than the front he put up at Lux. 

“I want you to know something Detective,” said Lucifer quietly.

Chloe nodded to encourage him.

“No matter how many angels dad sends to take me back, whether that’s to Heaven or Hell, I won’t go. I have Lux and this job and you to stay for,” he said nervously. “I’ve never had a reason to stay on Earth before, but I think I’ve found one,” 

“Thank you, Lucifer, that means a lot,” Chloe replied. 

“Now! Let’s go catch our killer!”


	6. What's Done Is Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Chloe find out the full, horrible depth of what Lucifer's parents have done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry that this is a bit later than usual. This chapter goes a bit more in depth about the past abuse mentioned in the tags, so if that is a trigger for you I'd suggest not reading this chapter (I'm not great with ratings so if I should change this to Mature please let me know). I promise that the familiar feeling Chloe has about Lucifer will be resolved first thing next chapter, and will reveal a lot. I hope you enjoy! :D

To Lucifer’s immense disappointment, the next step in catching their murderer was to look through box upon box of Dante’s files, looking for anyone that was recently released from prison or who could have had ties on the outside that would have killed for them.

Dan was already sat in one of the side offices with a table full of old cardboard boxes sitting in front of him.

“Well, this guy had an impressive career,” said Chloe, looking over the hundreds of arrest reports.

“That might have been good for him, not so great for us,” said Dan, sighing. 

Lucifer eyed the boxes with disgust. 

“I’m going to fetch us some coffee,” he said, trying to slide his way out of the door without being noticed.

“Not so fast,” replied Chloe, shutting the door in front of him. 

Lucifer groaned but sat down in one of the chairs. 

It was a very hot day, and the sun beat into the bullpen and the surrounding rooms. 

Officers were sitting in front of fans at their desk and most of them were sweating from the heat. 

Chloe looked around and spotted the remote for the air conditioner. 

She grabbed the remote and turned it to the highest setting. But the AC didn’t do anything.

“I think the AC is broken,” groaned Chloe

“What?” asked Dan. 

He snatched the remote and tried to get it to work. The AC still didn’t so anything.

“Bloody Hell! If I’d known we’d be in this situation I wouldn’t have made the sun so hot in the beginning of time!” said Lucifer angrily.

Chloe rolled her eyes. 

She settled herself into a chair and pulled a box of files towards her.

Dan and Lucifer did the same, Lucifer dragging the cardboard container as slowly as possible. 

She pulled out the first file and read the first one. 

The perp’s name was James Beckett, and he was in for two charges of armed robbery. Chloe read further down and saw that he had been released two years ago. 

She put the folder to one side and pulled the next out of the box. 

She looked up when she saw Lucifer fidgeting next to her. H

e pulled off his suit jacket and slung it over the back of his chair before returning to the file, leaving him in his shirt. 

Chloe was hot as well and knew that the next few hours would be less than pleasant. 

A sweltering hour ticked by unbearably slowly. 

She only had one folder in the suspect pile, and her other tower of files was growing taller next to her. 

Lucifer had been fidgeting the entire time, though he occasionally stopped to point out whenever he found a criminal that he thought was attractive (or had slept with, in some cases). 

Dan and Chloe had finally snapped and told him to be quiet. 

Although he had pouted like a small child, he had stopped interrupting. 

But now Lucifer moved again. 

He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt as far as they would go, leaving his arms exposed. 

Chloe couldn’t help but look. 

They were muscular as she had expected, but what she was not prepared for was the peppering of scars along his arms. 

Some were only a couple of centimetres long, while others were larger. They grew greater in number closer to his shoulder.

There weren’t many on his forearms, but his upper arm was covered. 

Both of his arms were covered in them. Some bigger than others but they were mostly just small white lines. 

Lucifer didn’t seem to notice her staring, but Dan did. 

He looked at her curiously as he watched her stare at her partner. 

Chloe noticed and discreetly rubbed her hand along her upper arm before jerking her head at Lucifer. 

Dan’s gaze slid from Chloe to Lucifer’s arms and she saw his jaw drop a few centimetres. 

He studied the scars for a while, his eyes travelling across the damaged skin before Lucifer finally noticed. 

“What on Earth are you looking at Daniel?” he asked, “I know I am rather spectacular, but this is a bit much,” 

Dan glanced at Chloe before answering.

“What are those on your arms?” he asked, gesturing at the scars. 

Lucifer looked down at his arms, confused. 

He thought for a moment before Chloe saw realisation spread over his face.

It was like he had forgotten the scars existed until Dan had pointed them out.

“Well, this one is from a knife fight,” he said evasively, pointing to a larger cut that was nothing like all the little ones.

“What about the others?” asked Chloe. 

Lucifer’s form tensed as he traced one of the small scars with his finger, stroking the white line. He appeared uncomfortable as he looked up.

“It wasn’t from some big accident, if that’s what you’re wondering,” he said hurriedly, still not answering their question.

“Where are they from then?” pushed Dan. 

Lucifer stood up suddenly, his face pale. 

“Excuse me for a moment,” he said, sliding behind Chloe’s chair to get to the door. He strode out into the bullpen and was lost in the crowd.

Dan turned to Chloe.

“Is that why he always wears a long-sleeved shirt?” he asked

“It must be,” Chloe nodded. “Do you know what they were?”

Chloe had been puzzling over where the scars had come from, but Dan gulped as she asked the question.

“Yes,” he said, looking scared “Chlo, those were belt and whip scars,” 

Chloe’s stomach dropped as she heard the words. 

Had his Father been responsible for that as well? 

There were just so many. 

She didn’t know how she didn’t notice the scars when she had seen his larger ones. 

“How do you know?” she asked, desperately hoping that what Dan had said was a mistake. 

“I’ve seen kids being brought in with belt ones, its mainly those” Dan answered, his face pale “And I accidentally got hit with a whip by my brother when we were kids. I have a scar just like that.” 

Chloe’s eyes teared up as she remembered the scar on Dan’s shoulder. It was an incident that Dan’s family joked about and told it as a story at family dinners. 

But Lucifer’s were clearly nothing like that.

“The scars went all the way up his arms, do you recon his back-,” Chloe was crying as she gestured to her back. 

Dan nodded gravely.

“Probably covered as well,” he said, grimacing. 

“I knew Lucifer’s family was screwed up, but hitting your own child with a whip?!” yelled Chloe angrily. 

In that moment she wanted nothing more than to hug Lucifer and send the people that abused him to jail. 

“You think his family did that? No sane person would do that to their kid” gasped Dan, almost disbelievingly.

“His parents threw him out Dan,” said Chloe “And he has these two enormous scars on his back. He as good as told me that his Dad was responsible for those. So why not these ones?” 

Chloe held up her hands a bit less than a foot apart to show Dan the size of the scars. 

His jaw dropped again.

“Seriously? Are they really that big?” he asked.

“I’ve seen them myself,” replied Chloe, nodding. Her face was still wet with tears.

“And his Dad did that?” Dan asked again “That is so messed up!” 

“I’m going to go see if he’s alright. Our shift is almost over anyway,” said Chloe. 

Officers were starting to head home as the afternoon turned to evening outside. She wiped her face to get rid of the tears before heading out into the bullpen. 

She stopped another Detective and asked him if he had seen Lucifer. 

“Yeah, he went into the bathroom,” he answered, gesturing to the disabled bathroom. C

hloe thanked the officer before heading over. 

The door was unlocked but she knocked anyway.

“Lucifer? Can I come in?” she called. She heard no response, so she slid the door open. 

Lucifer was inside. 

He had removed his shirt completely and was clenching it tightly in his fist. 

Both of his hands were gripping the edges of the sink forcefully as he leaned over it. 

His head was hung, and Chloe could only see the top of it in the mirror. 

She had to stop herself from crying out as she saw Lucifer’s back.

It was covered in the same scars that she had seen on his arms. 

They were even more dense and numerous. 

There was an insane number of them. 

Her eyes went to the two larger scars. 

His shoulder blades stuck out because of his position, and the two large, crescent-shaped scars were just as massive and horrible as the first time Chloe had seen them. 

Between those and all the smaller scars, Lucifer’s back had been massacred. 

The smaller scars were quite pale though, they were obviously old, and Chloe could see how she hadn’t noticed them the first time. She had been so focused on the two main ones. 

Chloe heard his breath hitch and she realised that he was crying.

“Oh Lucifer,” she breathed in horror. 

Lucifer’s head snapped up and he twirled around when he heard her, having only just noticed that she was there.

“Detective,” he said in surprise. 

He was trying to hide his back from her, but the scars curled around his torso as well, and she could still see them at the edges. 

His face was blotchy and there were tears on his cheeks. 

He wiped at his face with his bare arm and tried to hurriedly pull his shirt back on. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, standing uncomfortably on the other side of the room. 

“Yes, I’m quite alright. What’s done is done,” he said, straightening his collar. 

He was very good at switching personas in an instant, as he was doing now. 

Chloe knew that he wasn’t alright though. 

She moved closer to him.

“Can I give you a hug?” she asked, acutely aware of his touching problem.

“I- I suppose,” answered Lucifer. 

His face was still blotchy from crying.

Chloe closed the distance between them and enclosed him in a gentle hug. 

She made sure to keep her hands away from his scars as she rubbed his back.

Lucifer tensed as soon as she made contact but was slowly relaxing into her light embrace. 

He wrapped his arms around her and put his face on her shoulder. C

hloe felt fresh tears making her coat damp, but she didn’t care. 

They slowly separated and Lucifer looked considerably happier, despite the fresh tears.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chloe asked gently. “Dan told me what they are,”

“Let’s just say I wasn’t the most obedient child,” said Lucifer, forcing a fake smile onto his face and laughing humorlessly. 

Whatever memories were coming back to him, they were clearly painful. 

“Would Amenadiel have them?” she asked. 

She was trying to keep her voice calm and soothing for his sake, but all she wanted to do was scream at the people who had done this, who had made him suffer.

Lucifer stopped and thought for a moment

“Maybe one or two,” he finally said. “Michael and I probably have the worst, although he isn’t nearly as bad”

Lucifer seemed lost in thought as he unconsciously touched his face and ran his fingers from above his left eyebrow to his right cheek. 

He didn’t seem to notice that he had mentioned his twin. It was the first time he had done so since Chloe had known him. 

She wasn’t sure why he was suddenly being so open with her, she suspected it had to do with their discussion earlier that day. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, and she meant it.

“Don’t be,” Lucifer replied sternly “It was all worth it in the end,” 

He did not elaborate.

“I- I’m going to head back to Lux,” said Lucifer, he wiped at his face a final time before leaving the bathroom to find his jacket before he left. 

Chloe was left alone in the bathroom. 

Linda was right.

Lucifer didn’t need a detective to root around in his business, he needed a friend. 

He needed someone he could trust that didn’t have at least four knives on them at any given time (and wasn’t all that good with emotions herself). 

He needed someone to be there for him, because Chloe was sure that he had been missing someone like that in his youth. 

She was reminded of the feeling that had been dogging her since she had met Lucifer. 

She knew him. 

She knew him from somewhere. 

She was infuriated that she couldn’t remember where. 

Maybe it would help her to understand him better. 

Did Lucifer have the same feeling about her? Did he remember her at all? Or was she lost in the hundreds of people he had met over his life. 

Because Chloe was sure that she had met him before. 

It was almost like déjà vu, but more. 

She rubbed her temples as she left the bathroom and walked out of the precinct. 

She climbed into her car and drove to her house. 

Her mom was in town and had been looking after Trixie that afternoon.

The roads were busy as always, but she wasn’t too late to arrive home. 

When she stepped out of the car, Trixie came running down the driveway and they hugged. 

As Chloe hugged her daughter, the full gravity of what Lucifer’s parents had done to him hit her. 

They were the people he trusted, the people who were supposed to look after him and love him no matter what. 

Chloe hugged Trixie tighter to herself and they walked inside to read a story before bed.


	7. Don't Need Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a revealing dream, while Lucifer relives a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos on the last chapter, it means a lot to me :)  
> This chapter starts with a dream scene, indicated by these ~~~.   
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

~~~~  
Chloe Decker is walking down a street a couple of blocks away from her school.

She is fourteen again, and her school bag bumps between her shoulders. 

She is wearing clothes just short of designer, thanks to her actress mother. 

Cars speed past and she can see a few other teenagers walking to school. 

It’s one of the few days that she doesn’t have some audition to go to and is excited about seeing her friends. 

She rounds a corner and sees a teenager sitting on a bench. 

At first, she thinks it’s a boy from her school, but she doesn’t recognise him. 

As she gets closer, she sees that the boy has a very familiar long nose and dark brown eyes. 

He looks about her age. 

His black hair comes down to his jawline in a sea of twisted curls. It is matted with the same dirt and grime that covers his skin in a thin layer. 

The clothes he is wearing are a hunting jacket covered in smudges and cargo pants so filthy she can’t tell what colour they are meant to be. 

Beside him is an old backpack.

His jawline is hidden with a few days’ stubble, though less dense than an adult’s. Dark circles hug the underside of his eyes like he hasn’t slept in days and they are lacking any brightness. 

His expression is somewhere between wary and downright suspicious. 

She realises with a gulp that he is homeless. 

But he can’t be. 

He is her age.

A lady stops to hand him a few notes, and he accepts with a distrustful gaze. 

She passes and gives him a small smile. He does not return the look. 

She keeps walking. 

How can a boy her age be homeless? Doesn’t he have a family to go to? 

She sees the boy for the next few days as she walks to school, each time offering a small smile. 

He never gives her one back. 

On the fourth day, she stops to talk to him. 

“Hello,” Chloe says, stopping to stand in front of the ragged teenager. 

“Hi,” he replies in a British accent. 

He looks up from his hands, where he is twisting a ring around his finger. It has a large black stone on it. His face is dirty, and a suspicious glare is plastered on it. 

“What’s your name?” she asks, trying to keep the conversation friendly.

“Samael,” replies the boy, “Why are you talking to me?”

Chloe stops at the question and stares at him. She was just trying to be nice.

“Because you looked lonely,” she says. 

“I don’t need anyone.” Samael replies bluntly. 

Chloe is once again stumped by the response. The conversation is not going to way she planned at all.

“I, um, I’ve got to go,” she says hurriedly, just wanting to leave the conversation. She turns and walks quickly away from the boy. 

“Yeah, nobody can stand me,” the boy grumbles under his breath, just loud enough for Chloe to hear. 

The next day, as she is walking the normal route to school, she sees that Samael is gone. 

She never saw him again. 

Not until twenty-five years later…  
~~~

Chloe woke up with a gasp. 

She remembered now. 

The boy from the dream. It was Lucifer. 

But how could he be? How could the homeless teenager she saw walking to school, be the millionaire nightclub owner, Lucifer Morningstar? But he was. It was true. 

The events of the other day clicked into place. 

That was why he was so friendly to the homeless guy that was stealing from his car. 

He remembered when he had been in the same position. 

The boy had told her that his name was Samael, maybe that was his full name? It was close enough to Sam. 

So, after his parents had kicked him out, he became homeless. 

How old had he been in the dream? 

He was a similar age to her, around 14 or 15. 

Had he really been thrown out of his home that young? It was possible. She would have to ask him.

Chloe ran her hands through her hair, despite having resolved the annoying sense of familiarity in her, she was far from content. 

Lucifer’s parents had kicked him out of his home in his mid-teens. 

She had always assumed that he had been at least 18, at least old enough to sustain himself. 

Had he had a friend to call on? A couch to crash on? 

It was unlikely, he himself had said that she was his first friend. He probably didn’t have any other family he could go to either. He would have been completely alone. 

This was where his delusions came into her thoughts. 

‘Hell’ surely must have been the streets of Los Angeles, and from what Chloe had seen as her time as a police officer, they were. Fights and muggings were commonplace, and one of her first few calls as a police officer had been to a knife fight between four homeless people. Two of them had been stabbed. Just like the knife fight Lucifer had been in, the one where he got the scar that he had shown them. He must have gotten it while he lived on the streets. 

Chloe turned over on her side and tried to go back to sleep. 

When Lucifer came into the precinct the next morning, Chloe and Dan were already working through their boxes of files. 

The heatwave from the previous day persisted, and all of the other offices were taken, so the three of them were still stuck in the sweltering room. 

Everyone in the bullpen was antsy because of the heat. 

Lucifer complained loudly before finally settling down and beginning to sort through his boxes. 

They didn’t speak as they were all focused on their work and weren’t feeling particularly happy about the situation. 

Lucifer was obviously very tired. 

Chloe could see where he had used makeup to hide the dark shadows under his eyes. 

Although he removed his jacket, he did not roll up his sleeves this time. 

As the day ticked on, and they neared the end of their sorting, Lucifer’s head started to droop closer to the desk. Within ten minutes, he was asleep with his head resting on his arms. 

Dan looked annoyed.

“Why should he get to sleep? Can’t we wake him up?” Dan complained.

“Just leave him, he didn’t have the best day yesterday and he’s tired,” answered Chloe. 

She threw another folder onto the suspect pile. 

Dan and Chloe continued working, actually finding it quicker now that Lucifer was not distracting them with movements or comments. 

But Chloe and Dan were both snapped out of their peaceful sorting when Lucifer started to mumble and shift in his seat, his expression changing rapidly from the relaxed look it had had before.

“No… Father please… I’m sorry,” he muttered. 

His face was twisted in fear. 

Chloe and Dan glanced at each other, wondering what to do or whether they should wake Lucifer up. It was obvious that whatever dream he was having wasn’t a enjoyable one.

“I’m sorry! Please, no!” Lucifer’s voice was getting louder and he was moving more in the chair, his arms twitching and his feet shuffling.

Chloe stood up and Dan copied her a second later. 

Neither of them knew what to do, and they were both apprehensive about touching Lucifer.

“Lucifer!” called Chloe, trying to wake him up. 

But Lucifer was oblivious to her voice. 

“Please Father! No!” Lucifer was almost shouting now; he was trembling and had broken out in cold sweat. 

“Lucifer! Wake up!” yelled Chloe. 

Lucifer’s face contorted in pain as he woke up with a sharp scream. 

His head jerked up and he pushed the chair he was sitting in against the wall with his feet. 

One arm was wrapped around his back, laying on his scars. 

He was pale and breathing quickly, his eyes darting around the room without really seeing it. Sweat covered his face. 

Dan stepped forward and instinctively lay his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder to calm him down, but it was a mistake. 

Lucifer’s head snapped upwards to Dan with a look of intense fear dancing in his eyes. 

Before Chloe could even register what was happening, Lucifer’s fist had connected with Dan’s face, spraying a fine mist of blood. 

Chloe pushed open the door and yelled for help.

Lucifer was curled up on the chair with his arms wrapped around his legs and his face in between his chest and knees. 

A couple of officers came in and helped Dan into a sitting position. 

As Chloe turned to Lucifer, her training kicked in. He was having a PTSD attack. 

“It’s okay Lucifer, it’s not real,” she told him in a soft, calming tone. “Breathe in, breathe out,” 

Chloe kept instructing him to breathe and reminding him that whatever he had seen wasn’t real. 

Lucifer kept his head down, but she could see him following her instructions. 

“Breathe in, breathe out,” she said again.

His breathing shuddered occasionally, but Chloe could hear it becoming more even. His chest rose and fell steadily. 

The officers had taken Dan out of the room and had left quietly, seeing that Chloe had the situation under control. 

Lucifer slowly lifted his head up from behind his legs after a few minutes. 

Chloe was kneeling in front of him. 

His face was still sweaty, but Chloe saw that his eyes focused on her, unlike before. He still looked scared.

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked, reaching up and gently taking his hand, making sure that he knew what she was going to do and giving him plenty of time to pull away. 

She saw Lucifer consider his answer.

“I’m not sure,” he finally said, his voice shaking slightly “I know it happened ages ago and there’s nothing I can do about it now, but I just can’t help it sometimes. I know it’s stupid,”

Chloe was shocked at his answer, usually he just insisted that he was fine, whether he actually was or not. His walls were completely down, and she knew he would build them back up as soon as possible.

“It’s not stupid at all, whatever happened, it’s not your fault,” she said, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb like she would with Trixie whenever she had a nightmare. 

“But it is my fault. If I hadn’t-,” Lucifer stopped suddenly. 

Like he had just registered what he was saying.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” asked Chloe lightly, making sure that he understood that it was merely a suggestion. 

“My scars, the big ones, they’re my fault. If I’d have just kept my head down and done what my Father asked-,” Lucifer trailed off again.

He slowly brought his feet back down to the ground, but Chloe could see that he was beginning to shake slightly. 

“It’s alright, it’s in the past, you don’t need to worry about it anymore,” Chloe wasn’t entirely sure what Lucifer had remembered, but if the scarred aftermath was anything to go on, it was not a pleasant memory. 

Lucifer slowly nodded. 

He stood up from his sitting position. 

“Is Dan alright?” he asked suddenly, remembering that he had punched him. 

“Yes, another officer drove him to the hospital, but he’ll be fine,” replied Chloe, standing as well.

“I’m sorry for hitting him. It’s just, he touched me, and it reminded me of it,” 

“It’s okay Lucifer, you didn’t know it was him,” said Chloe. 

“Do you want to come back to my house? I’ll get another officer to finish with the files, there are only a few left anyway,” she asked him. 

Chloe watched Lucifer consider the offer carefully before answering. 

“I’m sure that you want to get home to the urchin without interruption,” he said, glancing sideways at her. 

But Chloe could see that he had a tiny look of wanting in his eyes that he could not hide behind his usual mask. 

“It’s fine, I want you to come,” she pressed. 

It was obvious that he wanted to go but wasn’t quite sure how to tell her that without seeming weak. 

“If it’s not any trouble, I wouldn’t want to intrude,” he said slowly, shifting uncomfortably. 

“It’s not, Trixie would love to see you,” she assured him. 

“Okay then,” Lucifer finally agreed. 

Chloe smiled at him and led him out of the office. 

Officers shot them concerned and questioning looks as they made their way through the bullpen, but Chloe ignored them, and Lucifer seemed not to notice. 

They made their way out into the car park and Chloe was reminded of Lucifer’s fight with Amenadiel. 

And now screwed up their family was. 

“What about your car?” asked Chloe, after Lucifer had followed her all the way to hers.

“I’ll get Patrick to pick it up later. Unless you would prefer me to drive alone?” he added the last part hurriedly, suddenly realising that Chloe might not want to drive with him. 

“No, you can drive with me,” she said, opening the door and sitting down in the driver’s seat. 

Lucifer hesitated for a moment before sitting down beside her and shutting the car door. 

He pulled down the mirror and checked his hair and collar while Chloe started the car. He smoothed down his black hair before he was satisfied and shut the mirror. 

“Seatbelt,” Chloe reminded him, as the little alarm went off to tell her that it was not done up. 

Lucifer huffed before pulling the seatbelt around himself. 

Chloe shook her head at her partner’s blatant disregard for rules before pulling out onto the road. 

The LA traffic was horrendous as usual, and the car rolled forward slowly. 

The pair sat in a comfortable silence as she drove to her home. 

Sitting in the car with Lucifer, Chloe was content.


	8. Don't Have To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe go back to Chloe's house. The Devil is feeling down but Chloe and Trixie are there to cheer him up with a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is a bit late, but I've had stuff on, sorry about that. This chapter contains spoilers for 'The Lion King' but that shouldn't be a problem, just felt like I should include this. I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D
> 
> Thanks to Bill2402 for an idea I used in this chapter!

Chloe pushed open the door to her home and Lucifer followed her inside. 

Her mom’s car was in the driveway, she must have just picked up Trixie from school. 

As soon as the door was shut behind her, Trixie came running from the kitchen.

“Mommy!” she yelled, running straight to Chloe and giving her a hug. 

Lucifer hung back awkwardly as the two hugged. He adjusted his cufflinks out of habit, but otherwise seemed unsure what to do. 

Penelope came around the corner after Trixie.

“Hey Mom,” said Chloe, releasing Trixie “Thanks for picking her up,” 

“No problem sweetie,” replied Penelope. 

She then noticed Lucifer standing behind Chloe. 

“Who is this handsome gentlemen?” she asked, looking Lucifer up and down. 

Chloe was sure that if Lucifer was feeling his usual self, he would have made some sort of quip already, but he wasn’t in the best place emotionally or mentally right now, although he had calmed down considerably since the incident at the precinct.

“Lucifer Morningstar,” he greeted. 

Despite lacking his usual atmosphere, it was a pleasant greeting, nonetheless. 

Penelope turned to Chloe. 

“You never told me that you were dating such an attractive man,” she said.

“I - we – we’re not dating!” Chloe spluttered. “He’s my partner, from work,” 

Penelope looked thoroughly disappointed.

“Mom, maybe it's best if you leave. Lucifer and I needed to talk about some things,” Chloe told her mother, exasperated. 

“Alright then honey, call me later,” sighed Penelope, before picking up her handbag from besides the door and walking out. 

“Hi Lucifer!” grinned Trixie. 

“Hello spawn,” said Lucifer. 

“You’ll never guess what I did today!” said Trixie excitedly. 

“Why don’t we go sit down Monkey?” asked Chloe. 

Lucifer nodded and the three of them went to the kitchen. 

Trixie climbed up onto one of the stools at the counter and Lucifer sat down a seat away, no doubt to protect is Armani from ‘urchin paws’. 

Chloe went around the other side of the counter into the kitchen and started digging in the cupboards for some snacks.

“You know what I did at school today?” Trixie asked Lucifer excitedly.

“Not a clue child,” replied Lucifer, folding his hands in his lap.

“Me and my friend climbed up really high in one of the trees at school, but Miss Hurley told us to get down.” Trixie beamed toothily “But we went up so high, we could see our classroom!” 

“Er, wonderful,” replied Lucifer awkwardly, before something seemed to spring to his mind. “You know, while I was a child, there were lots of trees all around my house. My siblings and I used to spend our free time climbing as high as we could. That was when we were quite young.” Lucifer said, almost wistfully, as though he was wishing that he could go back to playing in the trees with his brothers and sisters. 

Trixie was listening intently to his story, and Chloe was eavesdropping as she cut up apple slices for Trixie. 

“One day, after Michael and I had gotten into a rather nasty argument, we were climbing a tree and he pushed me out of it. I broke my leg and my parents had to call a doctor. Michael got an absolute strapping afterwards,” Lucifer smiled faintly at the memory, though it wasn’t obvious why it made him happy. 

Chloe froze at his flippant mention of what was now considered child abuse. 

Trixie was unaware of what he meant though. 

“What does ‘strapping’ mean?” she asked innocently. 

Lucifer seemed to not register that it might not be something he should explain to an eight-year-old.

“Oh, my Father took a belt and-,” Lucifer was cut off abruptly by Chloe. 

“Okay! Trixie, why don’t you take these into your room,” she said, handing Trixie a bowl of apple. 

Trixie looked disappointed but did as her mother asked, shutting her bedroom door behind her. 

Chloe turned on Lucifer, all thoughts of his state lost in that moment.

“You can’t just talk about child abuse in front of her like that!” she said angrily. 

Lucifer immediately looked ashamed and upset.

“I- I’m deeply sorry Detective. I’ll be on my way,” he said, standing up abruptly, fumbling slightly as he did so. 

“Wait,” Chloe said, surprised, she hadn't realised that he was so on edge. “You don’t have to go!”

“Oh,” mumbled Lucifer. 

“I just assumed, after speaking to the urchin like that-,” he trailed off.

“Don’t worry about it.” Chloe replied, all of her brief anger melting away at the uncertainty on his face.

She led him over to the couch and sat down, gesturing for Lucifer to do the same. 

He sat on the edge of the seat, like he was expecting to be told to leave any second. It broke Chloe’s heart.

“Are you alright?” she asked him, sure that he would know what she was talking about.

“Yes, as I said, what happened is in the past,” Lucifer assured her. 

Chloe took a breath, something had been playing on her mind after her dream the previous night, and she needed to voice it.

“When we first met, you said that you recognised me. Of course, it was from Hot Tub High School. But I also had the feeling that we’d met before, and last night I remembered when.” she started.

Lucifer’s eyes grew wide with understanding, and his cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment. He knew that Chloe remembered him from when he had been homeless.

“Did you also recognise me from that?” asked Chloe.

“Yes,” said Lucifer quietly, knowing that there was no point in avoiding the truth, seeing as Chloe already knew. 

He looked almost ashamed of the fact that Chloe had seen him in that state. Even if it was about 25 years ago. 

“Lucifer, how old were you when your Dad kicked you out?” Chloe asked him gently.

“Fifteen,” he replied, swallowing uncomfortably. 

Even though Chloe had seen him homeless at that age, it was even harder to hear coming out of his mouth. 

He sat with his arms leaning on his knees and his hands clasped together. His head was hung, not making eye contact. 

“Chloe, I want you to know how incredibly grateful I am for what you did that day. Even though I definitely didn’t show it, being treated like a normal human being lifted me up,” Lucifer almost whispered. 

The use of her name shocked Chloe, Lucifer only used it in very emotional situations, and this was one, she supposed. In fact, she was incredibly surprised that he was even talking to her about this, but she was glad. 

She immediately shuffled over and wrapped her arms around him. 

He tensed as usual, but Chloe didn’t let go. 

After about a minute, Lucifer slowly and cautiously lifted his arms around her. His chin rested on her shoulder as they hugged. He was still slightly uncomfortable, but if the way his head was leaning into her neck was anything to go by, he was more relaxed than he had been in a long time. 

When he finally pulled away, his expression was soft, nothing like his usual mask. 

He was so calm, Chloe felt like she could ask one more question.

“Lucifer, when you told Trixie about what happened with Michael, why were you happy?” she said, sitting sideways so that she could look at him. 

He had also come out of his slouched position and was facing her too.

“It wasn’t because Michael was punished,” he said quickly, making sure that she understood that.

“Although he certainly loathed me at that point, I hated seeing him hurt. It was because my parents had to call in a doctor. That doctor was the first kind face I had seen in a long time. He spoke to me caringly and held my hand when I was hurting,” Lucifer answered. “I know it’s foolish, but that was one of my happiest memories at home,” 

“It’s not foolish at all,” Chloe assured him. 

She was glad that Lucifer had at least experienced some degree of care in his childhood, even if it was from a stranger. 

After a moment of hesitation, she slid her hand across the couch and took his from where it was resting on his leg. Lucifer looked at her, slightly surprised but also grateful. 

“Mommy?” 

Chloe looked up to see Trixie standing across the room watching them. 

Her hand jerked out of Lucifer’s as though they had been caught doing something illegal. Lucifer also pulled his hand away at Trixie’s voice. 

“What were you doing?” Trixie asked, a cheeky smirk on her face. 

“Nothing Monkey,” said Chloe hurriedly, and Lucifer nodded in agreement.

“Can we watch a movie?” asked Trixie.

“Sure babe,” replied Chloe, it wasn’t that late, so they should have time for one movie.

Trixie beamed and bounced over to where they were sitting. 

“Can I sit next to you?” she asked Lucifer, who looked at her curiously before answering.

“Alright child, but hands off the Armani,” he agreed, moving over so he sat in the middle of the couch with Trixie on one side and Chloe on the other. 

Trixie grabbed the remote and started flicking through the movies. 

Chloe and Lucifer settled themselves down on the couch. Lucifer sat rather stoically, while Chloe brought her feet up and curled up. 

After flicking through what felt like hundreds of movies, Trixie finally settled on ‘The Lion King’. 

“What on Earth is that about?” asked Lucifer, scrutinising the picture of a cartoon lion.

“You’ve never seen it?” asked Trixie, dumbfounded. 

“I’m more of a Body Bags kind of Devil,” he replied. 

“Well, we’re definitely watching it now,” announced Trixie, hitting play on the movie before settling down on the couch.

It was dark enough outside that when the TV lit up the room with a scene of various animals making their way to a huge rock. 

“Surely the lions would eat the antelopes and such?” asked Lucifer, interrupting the moment where Rafiki held up the baby lion.

“Shhhhh!” Trixie demanded. 

Lucifer huffed before falling into silence to watch. 

Chloe could see Lucifer scrutinising the inaccuracies of the movie and felt an urge to laugh. 

Trixie leaned over and snuggled into Lucifer’s side. Her feet were tucked up and her head was resting on the side of Lucifer’s shoulder. 

Chloe saw him stiffen immediately, a slight look of panic on his face. But it was not fearful, it was more of a ‘Help, I don’t know what to do’ kind of face. 

He looked over at Chloe for assistance, but she just grinned at him. 

Eventually, Lucifer brought his arm around Trixie, who cuddled in further. 

Again, he looked at Chloe for confirmation that he was doing to right thing. 

She gave him a small thumbs up. 

Lucifer immediately looked more relaxed and slouched next to Trixie. 

It was unbelievably cute. 

Chloe waited a minute or two before moving over to Lucifer as well. She shuffled closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. 

Unlike usual, he seemed to relax into her touch. 

She brought her hand over to his and laid it on top. 

The three of them cuddled on the couch as the movie went on. 

Chloe knew that Trixie hated the part where Mufasa dies, so she was bracing herself for that scene. 

Trixie would probably start crying. 

When the scene came, Trixie watched with wide eyes before pressing her face into Lucifer’s side and hugging him tightly. 

Lucifer was obviously uncomfortable with the tight embrace, but rubbed Trixie’s arm soothingly nonetheless, like he had seen Chloe do before. Trixie calmed down quickly with Lucifer to comfort her.

When the movie ended, Trixie was sound asleep. 

Chloe didn’t feel like getting up at all, but she reminded herself that she had work tomorrow. 

Lucifer was also groggy, and groaned when she stood up, grabbing her wrist and trying to pull her back down beside him, her absence probably leaving his right side cold and exposed. 

Chloe chuckled before shaking his hand off. 

He yawned widely, reminding Chloe of a large cat. 

He looked down at the small form at his side, who was fast asleep with her mouth slightly open. 

Chloe watched as Lucifer shuffled around and scooped Trixie up in his arms, being as gentle as he could so as not to hurt her. 

He stood up carefully and carried Trixie over to her room. 

Chloe followed them and came in just as Lucifer deposited Trixie on the bed. 

He left the room to attempt to fix his ruffled appearance while Chloe tucked Trixie in. 

When she was done, she came out to meet him at the door.

“Thank you for the evening Detective,” he said warmly.

The formal goodbye was made less dignified by the way his hair had been freed of its product prison and had been reduced to curls. The wrinkles in his shirt and suit didn’t help either.

“You can come over anytime,” she said, smiling. “Thanks for putting up with Trixie,”

“It was my pleasure, I have to admit, the little imp is starting to grow on me,” Lucifer replied. 

“She really does love you,” remarked Chloe.

Lucifer looked slightly taken aback by the comment but composed himself quickly.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, nodding his goodbye, pushing the door open and stepping out. 

“How are you getting home?” Chloe asked suddenly, having not thought about it before.

“I’ll call a cab,” he assured her.

Chloe nodded and watched him walk out into the night, away from her house. 

But as Chloe shut the door behind him, she could not help wishing that he had stayed.


	9. I've Had Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome guest shows up at the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This chapter was really fun to write. Its my first proper fight scene so please be gentle :)  
> Also, I know that some of this is probably medically inaccurate, but it's fiction and I want to write it in a way that is more entertaining. I do try to research but it's not always accurate. I really hope you enjoy!

When Chloe arrived at the precinct, she couldn’t help but be glad that it was Friday. One more day of work before she could spend the weekend with her daughter. 

She was a little late coming in, after her late night the previous day, but she knew that Lucifer wouldn’t be in for another hour anyway. 

Their case was drawing to a close, but she was sure that Lucifer would show up to catch the bad guy, and would most likely make himself scarce for the after-case paperwork. 

She settled down at her desk and pulled three files towards her. 

An officer had finished their sorting and to Chloe and Dan’s relief, they only had three suspects. 

It certainly narrowed down their options from the enormous boxes from before. 

She was certain that one of the suspects would stand out. 

The three names on the front of the thick files were Jake Evan, Benji Cove and Sasha Thompson. 

Chloe was just about to start reading Evan’s file when she spotted Lucifer coming down the steps out of the corner of her eye, but he looked… different. 

She turned in her chair to see him better. 

He was wearing clothes that she was fairly sure Lucifer wouldn’t be caught dead in. 

An ill-fitting brown tweed blazer covered his grey turtleneck, and one of his shoulders was noticeably higher than the other, as though he was holding up an injured arm. 

She was surprised at his odd appearance but made to greet Lucifer anyway, this was the self-proclaimed Devil after all. 

She couldn’t understand why everyone was staring at him and whispering. 

He made his way to her desk, and Chloe couldn’t help the squeak that came out of her when she saw his face. 

A huge scar ran from above his left eyebrow all the way to his right cheek, missing both of his eyes. 

It was an old scar, but still horrible. 

“You’re not Lucifer,” she said dumbly, still too busy looking at the scar.

“No, I’m not,” the man sneered “It is rather useful for telling us apart, isn’t it? The scar, I mean”

Chloe was unsure what to say.

“Have you seen Samael?” he asked her, in a superior tone. 

“Lucifer?” Chloe questioned, it hit her that this must be Michael, Lucifer’s identical twin.

“If you must insist on using that foul name, then yes,” scoffed Michael.

“No, why?” asked Chloe.

Despite his rude attitude, she couldn’t automatically assume the worst in this man, even if Lucifer painted him in a bad light. 

“I need to talk to him,” Michael replied simply. 

She wasn’t sure what to make of that. 

Lucifer had told her that Michael hated him, and it was pretty obvious that the feeling was mutual, though she wasn’t sure why. 

But if Michael only wanted to talk to Lucifer, that wasn’t bad, was it? Michael was probably going to try and convince Lucifer to come home with him, like Amenadiel had done. 

And Lucifer had dealt with Amenadiel easily enough. 

Officers were still pointing and whispering at Michael, unsure as to who this man who looked frighteningly like Lucifer was. 

Before Chloe could say another word, there was a shout from the top of the bullpen stairs.

“Michael!” barked Lucifer, the real one this time. 

“Samael,” spat Michael, his voice laced with venom to match his twin’s.

Maybe Chloe had been wrong about the ‘talk’ the brothers were going to have. 

They stood still, staring at each other with hatred. 

And in the same moment, they both charged. 

The twins met a few meters away from the base of the stairs. 

Lucifer tackled Michael, knocking both of them of their feet. 

A collective noise of surprise came from everyone in the precinct as the brothers fought. 

Michael managed to roll Lucifer onto his back and sit across him, his fist swung back and hit Lucifer in the face. 

There was a sick crunching noise and Lucifer howled. 

His arms were free, so he shoved Michael off of himself. 

They both jumped to their feet, but Lucifer was quicker. He pulled back his foot and kicked Michael in the side, sending him sprawling across the ground again. 

A brave officer ran in and tried to grab Lucifer’s shoulder, but was promptly thrown off. 

Blood dripped from Lucifer’s face onto the carpet. 

More officers had surrounded the two, but none wanted to get involved in the fight, after what happened to the last person that tried. A few had drawn their guns but were hesitant to use them.

“Lucifer!” yelled Chloe, trying to pull him out of the trance he had fallen into.

Michael was back on his feet, and the twins had started to fight again. 

They had stopped with the rough, mindless violence and started to fight properly. 

Lucifer’s arm flew round, trying to elbow Michael across the face. 

But the latter ducked it and responded with a punch of his own, aiming for Lucifer’s stomach. He caught Michaels fist and twisted his arm around. 

Michael aimed a kick for Lucifer’s side, but he jumped backwards just in time.

The police were at a complete loss for what to do. Chloe was shocked, she had no idea that Lucifer could fight like that, but it wasn’t important. 

“Lucifer stop!” she shouted, to no avail.

Both of the brothers were standing a bit away from each other, and Michael grinned as he pulled a blade from his inside pocket.

It looked like a miniature sword but was too big to be a knife. It was pure white. 

He lunged at Lucifer with the blade and managed to swipe it viciously across his twin’s torso, ripping his suit and spilling blood. 

Lucifer took the opportunity to punch his brother in the jaw. 

A popping sound rang out and Michael screamed as his hands flew to his mouth. 

His eyes gleamed with renewed anger and he lunged forward with the knife. 

But in his pain, he was too slow, and Lucifer managed to twist it out of his grip and slashed his brother across the arm. 

Chloe couldn’t stand this, she had to do something. But she couldn’t do anything alone.

“Help!” she shouted to the other officers.

They seemed to snap out of their shocked stares and remembered that they were in fact, police officers. 

Chloe, Dan and Detective Adams, grabbed Lucifer as he swung his fist again at Michael. Three other officers did the same for Michael. 

Lucifer snarled like an angry dog and twisted against the hard grips of the people holding him. 

Michael struggled equally as much.

As much as Chloe hated it, she saw the officers putting cuffs on Michael, and knew that she had to do the same to Lucifer, even if he could easily escape them. 

She pulled the cuffs off of her belt and snapped them shut over her partner’s wrists, leaving them loose so they didn’t hurt him. 

“This isn’t the end Samael! You mingle with these filthy sinners; no wonder Father hates you!” yelled Michael. 

“The feeling is mutual brother! Go to Hell!” Lucifer shouted back. 

Michael was dragged to the holding cell across the precinct as Chloe and Dan pushed Lucifer inside of the interrogation room. 

Dan slammed the door shut and Chloe guided Lucifer into the chair. 

Lucifer looked down, avoiding eye contact with them, so it was impossible for Chloe to see his face. 

As she had expected, the handcuffs hit the floor with a clatter behind him a few seconds later. 

Chloe and Dan stopped to catch their breath for a second, even with three officers restraining him, Lucifer was strong. 

He was still sat in the chair, hunched over with his head hung. 

Dan was first to regain his composure.

“What the hell was that?!” he shouted at Lucifer “Of all the stupid, reckless things you could have done!” 

“He deserved it,” Lucifer said back, trying hard to calm the anger in his voice. He spoke through tightly clenched teeth and still wasn’t looking up at them. 

“It’s going to be fine, you can get a good lawyer and claim self-defence,” Chloe tried to reassure him, still panting slightly and going for a much calmer approach than her ex-husband.

She was certain that Lucifer was going to get away scot free with a combination of his favours and considerable wealth. 

She wasn’t so sure about Michael though, was he rich like his brother? 

“He’s going to keep trying,” Lucifer said quietly “He’s not going to stop trying to force me home. He’ll break my legs and drag me kicking and screaming if it comes to it,”

“He’s in a cell Lucifer, I bet that you can get a good enough lawyer to get him convicted,” replied Chloe, sitting down on a chair next to Lucifer, who, strangely, still wasn’t looking at anyone. 

“He might be gone by now, he’s just as good at getting past locks as I am,” Lucifer said dully. 

“What?!” gasped Dan “I’m going to go check,” 

Dan then hurried out of the room to warn the officers about Michael’s abilities and to ensure his continued imprisonment, and Chloe was left alone with Lucifer. 

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked him softly.

She was beginning to worry that he hadn’t moved since they came in. 

His hands were clutching his abdomen, but Chloe had been too caught up in what had happened to notice. 

Lucifer slowly raised his head. 

His face was covered in bright red blood coming from an extremely crooked nose, it was dripping off his chin into his lap. 

His lips were parted, and Chloe could see that his teeth were stained red from the blood bubbling in his mouth. 

She gasped and grabbed his wrists to pull his hands away from his stomach, they were both slick with blood. 

The cut going across his abdomen was flowing too much blood, and was far worse than Chloe had thought.

“Medic!” she shouted through to the bullpen, thankfully Dan had left the doors open. 

A couple of people came in, one carrying a first aid kit. 

At the sight of the blood, the other pulled out their phone and dialled an ambulance. 

“It’s going to be fine, Lucifer,” Chloe said soothingly “Talk to me,”

“I’m fine Detective, it’s not as bad as it looks” Lucifer assured her, still through a tense jaw, as though she was the one bleeding all over the floor. “I’ve had worse,”

Chloe was surprised when Lucifer attempted to stand up, spitting out some of the blood in his mouth.

“No,” she said sternly.

Chloe grabbed her partner’s shoulder and guided him to the ground, he grumbled about her overreacting. 

Once he was lying on his back, Chloe pushed his suit jacket to the side and unbuttoned Lucifer’s shirt. She expected him to make some sort of joke, but his eyes were shut tightly, and his jaw clenched as he lay back on the ground, obviously in more pain than he was letting on. 

She studied the wound. 

It was a deep horizontal slash, there was enough blood that if it was left untreated, he was more than likely to bleed out. 

She grabbed a handful of gauze and held it firmly to the wound. 

A sharp hiss escaped Lucifer, but it was instantly cut off. He lay on his back, breathing taking more effort than it usually would because of the clearly broken nose. 

They were sat on the floor for a few minutes, Chloe getting Lucifer to talk every thirty seconds or so. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked him, he opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off “And don’t just say that you’re fine!” 

His mouth snapped shut. 

He thought for a few seconds before replying.

“It bloody hurts, and the room is starting to spin,” his voice was slurred slightly. 

Chloe nodded. He was lightheaded, which meant that he could pass out soon. 

She groaned; she was going to kill Michael. 

A second later, two paramedics burst into the interrogation room. 

Chloe jumped away from Lucifer’s prone form. She moved to the corner of the room and stared at her hands, which were soaked in blood. 

She could hear the paramedics chattering to Lucifer, and another had come in with a stretcher. 

Chloe stood silently as they carried her partner away. 

A part of her yelled for her to follow, but she had to let the paramedics do their jobs, she would make her own way to the hospital.

Dan came up beside her, seeing her pale face.

“Hey,” he said soothingly “He’s going to be fine. He was complaining about ruining another suit,”

Chloe chuckled slightly, of course that would be one of Lucifer’s priorities. Her mind jumped to the other matter at hand.

“Michael!” she burst out “Where is he?!”

“We went to check on him and bring a nurse, but he was gone, the lock was picked, and nobody saw him leave,” Dan answered sheepishly “We’ve already put out a BOLO,”

“So, he could come for Lucifer again?” demanded Chloe

“I suppose,” said Dan “But Lucifer can hold his own, that wasn’t a fair fight at all,”

Chloe nodded, if Michael hadn’t had the blade, she was sure that Lucifer could have won. 

She thought of Lucifer’s bartender-bodyguard, she always carried those strange knives, maybe Lucifer could borrow one? While she hated the idea of her partner having to carry a weapon on the off chance one of his siblings decided to attack him, it was a good idea. 

An alarming thought suddenly crossed her mind.

“Dan, could Michael get to Lucifer in the hospital?” she blurted.

A worried look spread over Dan’s face, although he didn’t necessarily like Lucifer, seeing his scars had softened his views on the man. And he definitely didn’t want him to be killed or kidnapped.

Chloe mirrored the look and they both took of up the stairs for the car park, they needed to get to the hospital now. 

Who knew what Michael could be planning?


	10. The Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has done more meddling, and Chloe and Dan check up on our favourite Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! As you might have noticed, this chapter is later than usual. I've decided to change my upload schedule to Saturday's instead of Fridays because now that I'm back at school it gives me more time to write and edit each chapter. 
> 
> Please note that I am not a medical professional in any way so this might be inaccurate! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy. :D

As soon as Chloe and Dan entered the hospital, they ran straight up to the reception desk, ignoring the tired-looking people already waiting in line. 

The man behind the desk opened his mouth to tell them to wait their turn, but the detectives already had their badges out. 

“We need to see Lucifer Morningstar,” blurted Chloe, panting slightly, clutching her badge so tightly that it cut into the sides of her hands.

“Woah, calm down officer,” replied the receptionist, holding up his hands “Why do you need to see him?” 

“The LAPD believes that he may be in immediate danger,” said Dan, also gasping slightly from running inside.

It wasn’t a complete lie, he and Chloe were both LAPD. It was just that the LAPD had no idea that they were even there. 

“I’ll have a look,” answered the man.

He turned to his computer and typed out Lucifer’s name, the old keyboard clacking noisily as he did. 

“He’s in surgery right now, I assure you that nobody could get to him there. After the operation we can talk to the LAPD about authorising protection for Mr Morningstar,” he finally said, turning back to Chloe and Dan. 

“Has anyone came in already and asked about him?” demanded Chloe, still not satisfied. 

She had to make sure that Michael was nowhere nearby, they had to protect Lucifer from him. 

“Not yet,” the man assured her, “I can inform you when the surgery is over,” 

“Yes, please,” said Dan.

He led Chloe away from the receptionist, ignoring the glares from the people waiting in the line. 

They sat down in squeaky plastic chairs. 

“He’ll be fine Chloe, as soon as he is out, we can go to his room until they can organise some officers,” Dan tried to reassure her. 

Chloe nodded mutely. 

Despite Dan’s words, she was still worried. Michael had gotten in and out of a police precinct undetected, who was to say that he couldn’t get into a hospital? And this time there wouldn’t be trained officers to stop him doing whatever he wanted. 

“Are you okay Chlo?” said Dan, worry in his tone. 

Chloe was snapped out of her anxious daze. 

“This is so fucked up Dan!” she finally burst out “Lucifer is in hospital because of his own twin, and it’s all because of his insane dad. Who the hell could do that to their kid? Who the hell could hit them and abuse them and throw them out like that?” 

Dan stayed silent while she ranted, her face turning a light shade of red.

“Lucifer will be fine Chloe. He’s a fighter. The guy may be annoying, egotistical and stuck up, but he’s nothing if not stubborn,” he responded.

Chloe sighed. 

There was nothing that she could do right now. She would just have to wait to see her partner. It was frustrating, but the best thing for Lucifer would be to let the doctors and nurses do their jobs. 

She and Dan had been sitting in a tense silence for almost two and a half hours when a nurse came over to them. 

Dan put his phone back in his pocket to listen to what she had to say. 

“You wanted to see Mr Morningstar?” she asked, glancing down at her clipboard to confirm the unusual name.

“Yes,” Chloe replied instantly, jumping to her feet.

“He got out of surgery about a half hour ago. The anaesthetic is still wearing off, but he should be able to hold a conversation,” said the nurse. “Follow me please,”

Dan got up behind Chloe and they both followed the woman through various hallways, passing doctors, patients and nurses hurrying off to other rooms. 

The nurse finally stopped just short of a room.

“Right in here, just press the button if you need someone to come,” she instructed, pointing to the door.

The detectives opened it and went inside. 

Chloe braced herself for what kind of condition Lucifer could be. She had no idea how sedated he was or even the extent of his injuries. 

Dan had shut the door behind them before Chloe could fully take in the scene before her. 

Michael wasn’t there at least, which was good. But nothing about it was right. 

Lucifer was curled up in one corner of the bed, a drip almost being ripped out of his arm by the awkward position. 

His arms were wrapped around his knees and he was hyperventilating. 

His eyes were glassy and unfocused, like he wasn’t truly present. 

Chloe rushed over to his side. 

She stopped herself just short of touching him. 

Dan was shocked, just standing at the edge of the bed, this wasn’t what they had expected at all. Chloe immediately switched to protective mode.

“It’s okay Lucifer,” she said quietly, crouching down beside him. 

Lucifer appeared to not hear her; his body was completely still. 

Chloe grimaced, how was she supposed to bring him back to the present without touching him?

“What’s happening to him, Dan?” Chloe asked. 

She had never seen anyone like this before, but she knew that Dan had done a few more courses than her. Dan shook himself out of his surprised daze. He looked Lucifer over quickly.

“Dissociative episode,” he said quickly, reaching into the knowledge he had acquired at a program a few years ago “Try to get him to touch something and describe it,” 

Chloe snatched her badge off of her belt.

“Lucifer, I want you to hold this and tell me how it feels,” she said slowly and clearly.

She pushed the badge into Lucifer’s hands. 

His fingers tightened around it; Chloe was relieved that he was responding to her instructions. 

Dan finally had the sense to push the button to call for a nurse. 

Lucifer squeezed the badge so tightly that it started to cut into his hand. His mouth twitched slightly, and his eyes drifted back into an uneven focus.

“I-it’s cold,” he said slowly. 

“Good, keep feeling it,” Chloe instructed soothingly. 

He still wasn’t looking at her though, he was staring at something across from them. 

Chloe followed the path of his eyes and finally spotted a large knife sitting on the opposite corner of the bed. 

It was beautiful, with intricate patterns carved on the long blade. The swirls were engraved into the steel right down to the handle and all the way to the tip. It was incredibly sharp. The guard between the handle and blade curled around slightly, and the metal of it was so shiny it looked like a mirror. The handle was smooth, simple dark wood. 

Lucifer was cringing away from the knife, as though it was a rabid dog that would leap out to bite him at any second. 

“Dan, he’s scared of the knife,” said Chloe.

Dan’s eyes fell on the blade and he reached for it. 

As soon as he picked it up, Lucifer curled in on himself and recoiled further away from it, like he expected Dan to attack him with it. 

Chloe made soothing noises as Dan stepped out of the room with the knife. 

“It’s gone Lucifer, it’s gone,” said Chloe, as soon as the door swung shut behind Dan. 

Lucifer looked up and instantly relaxed when he saw that it was gone, though his movements and voice were still unsure. 

“What happened?” asked Chloe.

“Michael came, I don’t remember much. But he left Ascha's Napta,” Lucifer explained, shifting into a more comfortable position. 

He shivered slightly at the last words. 

“Ascha’s Napta?” asked Chloe “What does that mean?”

It sounded like the same language that Amenadiel had spoken to Lucifer, the one their family motto was in.

“It means ‘God’s Blade’, it’s what our Father called the knife,” clarified Lucifer. “I have had bad experiences with that thing,” 

Chloe nodded. 

Lucifer had said experiences, plural. 

She had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the scars on his back, but she didn’t say so in case it set him off again, that was the last thing she wanted. 

Two nurses burst into the room at that moment. 

Dan had only hit the button a couple of minutes ago, but it felt like much longer.

“We’re sorry that it took so long, there was a man that was wandering the corridors that we needed to get out, he looked a lot like you,” one of them addressed Lucifer.

Of course, Chloe and Lucifer both instantly knew who she was talking about. 

Chloe was thankful that Michael had been removed from the hospital at least, but they had missed their chance to nab him. 

She would have to make a call to the precinct. 

The male nurse came up to Lucifer’s side to reattach the drip and his female counterpart checked on the blood bag that was flowing steadily into Lucifer’s arm. 

Chloe glanced down at her watch and was shocked to see that Trixie would be out of school in a bit. 

“I’ve got to go Lucifer,” she explained quickly “I’ll bring Trixie when I come tomorrow,”

“You’ll come again?” Lucifer asked hopefully, as though he still didn’t dare to believe that she was there for him.

“I will,” confirmed Chloe “Any idea when you’ll be out?”

“About six days,” one of the nurses replied in Lucifer’s place “The cut was quite bad but he’s healing quickly,”

Chloe nodded her thanks before slipping quietly out of the room to let the nurses work. 

Dan was still standing outside the room, holding the knife carefully.

“He’s fine,” Chloe answered without Dan needing to ask.

He nodded and held up the knife.

“What are we going to do with this?” he asked, “It’s not the same one that he got cut with,” 

“Can we take it back to the precinct?” Chloe suggested “I have to go get Trixie,” 

Dan agreed and they walked out of the hospital together. 

They had driven together in Dan’s car, so they had to both go back to the precinct first. They got into the car and started driving back. 

“I’ll also see if we can organise a guard of some sort for him, we don’t want Michael coming back,” Dan said as they drove.

“Good idea,” replied Chloe. “Hey, since when are you so friendly with Lucifer? Its great, but a week or two ago you wouldn’t touch him with a ten-foot pole,” 

Dan thought for a moment before considering his answer.

“I guess since we saw those scars. I mean, it’s obvious that he’s been through some pretty awful stuff, and I don’t want to add to that list,” he finally responded, “And you didn’t exactly like him two weeks ago either,” 

Chloe supposed that that was true. 

She had thought of Lucifer as an egotistical playboy who lived off of daddy’s money.

But after actually learning more about him, Chloe couldn’t help but like the guy. 

He was softer and kinder than she could have ever imagined. 

Even despite his breakdowns, he was still strong and powerful. Chloe had never once thought of him as a child who needed protecting, but rather a friend that she was there to support, and she knew would support her in turn. 

Once Chloe had picked Trixie up and they were sitting in the car, Chloe knew that she had to tell Trixie about Lucifer, and also to be careful of Michael. 

She had no idea how low Michael would go, but she wanted to protect her daughter from him just in case. 

Chloe was driving and Trixie was sitting in the back seat of the car. 

“Hey Monkey, Lucifer got hurt today,” she explained. 

Her daughter was smart, it was best to just tell the truth.

“Is he okay?” Trixie demanded instantly.

“Yes, he’s in the hospital right now.” Chloe answered, turning onto their street “But I need you to look out for someone. Lucifer has a twin brother who looks a lot like him, but he has a big scar on his face. So, if you see anyone like that, you have to tell me straight away, okay?” 

Trixie nodded instantly, recognising her mother’s serious voice. 

“Why? Is he mean?” she asked from the backseat.

“Yes, he hurt Lucifer and he might try to do it again,” clarified Chloe.

She was glad that her daughter was understanding that this was serious.

“Who’s looking after Lucifer if he’s hurt? And who’s gonna make sure that his twin doesn’t hurt him again?” Trixie said, concerned.

Chloe thought it was adorable that Trixie obviously loved Lucifer so much, and up until the movie night they had shared, she thought that it was one sided. But it was clear that Lucifer loved Trixie as well. 

“The doctors are looking after him. Do you want to come with me to see him tomorrow?” she asked, knowing what the answer would be.

“Yes!” Trixie instantly replied, beaming “I’m gonna make him a get-well card!”

Trixie seemed excited about the idea, so Chloe matched her enthusiasm.

“That’s a great idea, I’m sure he would love that,” she grinned at her daughter.

As soon as they arrived home, Trixie went straight to her room and grabbed an assortment of pencils, markers, stickers and glitter from her craft box. 

She carried the armful of supplies to the dinner table, where Chloe watched her sit down and get to work on a card for Lucifer. 

She smiled as she thought about how he would react to Trixie’s gift. 

She was definitely looking forward to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took great pleasure in scrolling through pictures of knifes to find just the right one, here is the one I took inspiration from-   
> https://www.amazon.com/Handmade-Damascus-Hunting-accessories-survival/dp/B07F5X7SMD


	11. Siblings, Plural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie and Chloe visit Lucifer in hospital, fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! In this chapter, Lucifer talks about how many siblings he has, and I assure you, there is a good reason for the number that will be revealed in time. There isn't much else to say, I just really hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)

The hospital was bustling with people as Chloe and Trixie walked through the endless hallways. 

It was a Saturday morning, so everyone was visiting their sick and injured loved ones and friends. 

A tall, blonde nurse escorted them through the hallways just like yesterday. 

It had taken Chloe showing her LAPD badge and ID to be allowed to see Lucifer, as he was under constant police protection in case Michael showed up again. 

Trixie was holding a ridiculously colourful get-well card in her hand. She had spent ages the previous night drawing, colouring and adding glitter. 

The little girl was almost bouncing off the walls in excitement. 

As they reached the room, Chloe spotted two uniformed officers hanging around outside of it. 

As Lucifer was a consultant, and an excellent one at that, the LAPD had been happy to supply officers to keep him safe from his twin.

The officers looked bored, however after hours of standing outside the same room. One was scrolling through his phone and the other was leaning back against the wall, staring into space. 

The nurse nodded to the guards before opening the door. 

Trixie squeezed past Chloe and flung herself over to Lucifer’s bed. 

Lucifer tried to put his arms out in time to stop her, but Trixie had already pulled him into a huge hug. 

Lucifer looked over Trixie’s shoulder in a pleading way at Chloe, but she just chuckled at the sight of the two. 

The nurse closed the door behind Chloe and left them alone. 

“Hi Lucifer!” Trixie grinned.

“Hello spawn,” Lucifer replied with an exaggerated sigh.

“Maybe get off of Lucifer, Monkey,” suggested Chloe.

Trixie pouted but crawled off the hospital bed. 

Lucifer shuffled into a more comfortable position, wincing slightly as his injured stomach shifted, despite the pain killers. 

He sat up and faced them. 

The drip was still attached to his arm. The bandage around his stomach was hidden by a hospital gown and blankets, so apart from his bruised knuckles, Lucifer looked relatively fine.

“I made you a card,” Trixie said proudly, holding it up for him to see. 

Lucifer took it from her and opened it, reading the message inside. 

He smiled as he looked back to Trixie.

“Wonderful job, Urchin, thank you,” he complimented.

Trixie beamed. 

“How’s the case?” asked Lucifer, turning to Chloe.

“Good, we’ve got three suspects and we should be able to catch the killer within the next few days,” she informed him.

“Excellent, I will come with you,” Lucifer replied.

“But I thought you’d be in here for another six days at least?” Chloe asked, confused.

He couldn’t come back into the field if he wasn’t healed.

“Oh, I heal much quicker than most, perks of being the Devil,” he said with a smirk. 

Chloe rolled her eyes, which Lucifer smiled at. 

Trixie perked up from the seat beside the bed.

“Can I go get some snacks?” she asked.

“Alright, but nothing too sugary,” Chloe said, pulling a few dollars out of her purse and handing them to Trixie, the last thing she wanted was an already hyperactive child on a sugar high. 

“Thanks Mommy!” she said.

Trixie jumped down from the chair and pushed the door open, letting it swing closed behind her. 

Chloe watched her go. 

Lucifer was unusually silent. 

When Chloe turned around, she saw that he was just looking at her. 

“What are you looking at?” she asked, amused.

“Nothing,” he replied. “It’s awfully boring in here,” 

“Not as much partying as you’re used to?” Chloe said. 

“Not at all,” he shook his head.

Chloe chuckled and sat down in one of the chairs beside the bed. 

He still managed to look proper, even in a hospital bed with his hair falling in curls around his head without the usual products to keep it in place. A stray lock fell across his forehead and Chloe had the urge to brush it away, but forced herself not to. 

“I apologise for the incident last night,” Lucifer finally said.

“It wasn’t your fault, it was Michael. I swear, I’m going to murder that guy when we catch him,” she replied passionately.

It was true, after everything Michael had done, she wanted nothing more than for him to be caught and given what he deserved. Not just in the past days, but over the course of his and Lucifer’s relationship. 

Lucifer grinned.

“Likewise. Although, I doubt he will be caught,” he sighed.

“Why?” 

Michael was just a man, and the police had caught much worse people before, surely they could catch a random person.

“If I know anything about my twin, it’s that he is cunning. But he does have a complete lack of knowledge as to how humans work, as do most of my siblings, so that could come in useful, I suppose” 

Chloe considered this for a second, but she was still confident that Michael would be caught.

“You always say siblings, plural, but I don’t actually know how many you have,” she said, trying to change the subject.

“It’s much more than the ones I have mentioned, there are a lot of angels,” Lucifer said evasively.

“But how many exactly?” pressed Chloe.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he said, straightening the blankets.

“Is it some crazy number like ten?” she asked, she couldn’t image any parent dealing with eleven kids. 

Lucifer almost laughed at her guess.

“I have two older brothers, not including Michael,” he paused for a second before continuing. “And eleven younger brothers,”

“What?!” Chloe spluttered “Fifteen children?!” 

“And fifteen younger sisters,” Lucifer said, wincing slightly at her loud voice, and looking amused at the same time at her complete and utter disbelief at the sheer number of brothers and sisters that he had.

“THIRTY CHILDREN!?” she shouted. 

She wasn’t mad, just surprised. Very surprised. How could any two people look after thirty kids? That was insane! She could barely control just Trixie at times! 

Lucifer laughed at the shock on her face.

“It was a right job remembering all their names,” he said, “I still do,” 

“You’re lying, there is no way you have twenty-nine siblings,” she said in disbelief.

“I never lie Detective; I can name them for you if you so desire. There was Raphael, Gabriel, Cassiel, Ariel, Remiel-,”

“Okay, I believe you,” Chloe cut him off before he could spend an hour reciting his sibling’s names. 

“Why do all their names end in ‘el’?” she asked, thinking back over the five names he had said.

“The suffix ‘el’ loosely means ‘of God’. Our Father wanted us to all be servants of God, so he changed our names or gave us new ones accordingly,” Lucifer said bitterly.

Chloe scolded herself internally, she was supposed to keep the conversation light and positive.

“How on earth did you all fit?” she asked, trying to redirect the conversation.

She knew by the look in Lucifer’s eyes that he knew what she was doing and was grateful for it.

“I shared a room with three of my brothers,” he said, “It got crowded at times,” 

Chloe laughed. 

His life must have been insane compared to hers, her being an only child after all.

Trixie chose that moment to burst back into the room with a big bag of Cool Ranch Puffs.

“I’m back!” she announced.

She clambered up onto Lucifer’s bed and he winced as she shifted the mattress. 

“You want some?” she asked, holding out the back to Lucifer.

“Don’t mind if I do,” he said, grabbing a huge handful.

“Hey!” shouted Trixie.

She pulled the bag away from him to stop him from grabbing any more. 

Chloe smiled at the two children playing on the bed. 

“What were you talking about?” said Trixie through a mouthful of food, holding the crinkling bag.

“We were talking about how many brothers and sisters Lucifer had,” explained Chloe.

“Well?” prompted Trixie “How many did you have?”

“Twenty-nine,” replied Lucifer matter-of-factly. 

Trixie’s jaw dropped.

“Really?” she said with astonishment. “That must have been so fun!” she exclaimed. “You could play so many cool games!” 

“Well Urchin, there wasn’t actually much time for games. And a lot of them were right bastards,” Lucifer said with contempt.

“Language,” scolded Chloe, but she was mostly ignored.

“What did you do if you didn’t play games?” asked Trixie, tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy.

“We were working, or doing school,” replied Lucifer.

“That sounds boring,” said Trixie. 

Lucifer chuckled slightly.

“It was boring sometimes Urchin, but at least I had a big house and a huge garden to play in when we occasionally had the time,” he explained.

Trixie nodded.

“Are you the oldest?” she asked.

“No, I have two older brothers. But I am the oldest twin,” he said with a smirk “I used to constantly rub it in Michael’s face that I was born ten minutes before him,” 

Trixie and Chloe both laughed at this.

Chloe smiled to herself internally. 

This was going well; she had managed to avoid too difficult topics and they were all enjoy themselves. 

In fact, the time she was spending with Lucifer and her daughter was probably the most enjoyable thing that she had done recently. Trixie also enjoyed doing things with him. 

She was glad that things were working out between them. Because underneath Lucifer’s mask, there was a kind soul. 

They talked for about half an hour about this and that, like what was going on at Trixie’s school. 

Lucifer seemed genuinely interested about how school worked. He was constantly asking her questions about the different lessons and schedule. 

“Didn’t you go to school, Lucifer?” Chloe finally asked.

“No, my siblings and I were home schooled,” he said.

“What’s that?” asked Trixie.

She had settled herself down, lying on her stomach with her chin leaning in her hands and her feet waving in the air halfway down Lucifer’s bed. 

“My parents taught us everything,” he explained. 

Finally, Chloe checked the time on her phone, it was getting close to lunch time and they should probably leave soon. 

She sat peacefully for a few more minutes, watching Trixie and Lucifer debate whether macaroni cheese was better home-made or out of the box. 

Lucifer was repulsed by the thought of eating something that wasn’t freshly made, while Trixie insisted that it was cheesier out of the blue box. 

There was something incredibly serene about sitting here in the hospital room with her daughter and partner, laughing at his jokes. 

But the time finally came to go home. 

She stood up.

“We’d better head off now Monkey and give Lucifer a chance to rest,” she announced.

She was amused when her statement was met by near identical sad faces. 

“Come on,” she encouraged. 

Trixie slid off the bed and Lucifer readjusted the blankets into a neater position. 

Trixie came round the side of the bed and propped the card she had made on the bedside table. 

“Bye Lucifer,” she said.

“Goodbye Urchin, Detective,” he replied, “I shall see how soon I can get out of here, and then we can catch our killer,” 

Chloe nodded in agreement before leading Trixie out of the room. 

The two guards nodded at her as they left. 

They walked back to the car together, chatting about what they could do that afternoon. 

But Chloe could not help thinking of Lucifer alone in the hospital.


	12. Everything Stripped Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe wrap up their case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter is a bit more case oriented than the rest of them, but it is a part of the story too, and after this chapter, I'll be coming up with a new, exciting case for our favourite pair to crack. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoy!

Lucifer was out of the hospital within only three days. Chloe was highly suspicious of how he had out so early but decided not to question it, like a lot of things involving her partner. 

He insisted that he was well enough to go and catch their killer, but Chloe noticed him wincing whenever he moved too suddenly. 

Having looked over the suspect’s profiles, Chloe was certain that Jake Evan was their killer. 

He was 40 years old, and the leader of the Desperados Motorcycle Club. 

He had been sentenced to fifteen years for killing a person with a motorbike and got out of jail after ten. He had been out for almost 6 months. 

Dante Welsh, their victim, had been the one to finally catch the elusive figure. 

During the gunfight that led to his arrest, Evan had lost a finger when Dante shot him in the hand. Dante’s body had been found with a missing thumb. 

Desperados MC was a large club with a nasty reputation of threatening people and making dodgy deals. Jake Evan’s reputation was even nastier. 

Everything lined up perfectly, now all they needed was a confession, and Chloe was sure that her partner could pry one from him. 

The lieutenant had given them the go ahead to bring Evan in. 

Chloe had decided that a peaceful approach would be best, as Jake would most likely be surrounded by armed goons. 

There were units on standby ready to intervene if things went south, but Chloe was hoping that they could keep things civil. 

Lucifer was chatting happily throughout the car ride. 

Trixie and Chloe’s first visit, and subsequent visits had put him in a good mood, despite his twin still being on the loose. Amenadiel was also out there, doing who knows what. 

He seemed more sure of his place in Chloe’s life after she had made the effort to come and see him. 

Right now, he was babbling on about the newest Lux renovations. 

Chloe made an effort to listen, partially because it made him happy, but mostly because she just enjoyed being back with him, with everything back to some kind of normal, or as normal as it ever got with Lucifer. 

“And the bar top will need to be replaced of course, the wood is going out of season, and Maze does have an unfortunate habit of stabbing it in anger,” he told her as they drove. 

Chloe nodded in response, trying to keep her focus on the road, but she did steal the occasional glance at her partner. 

It was nice to see him relaxed, after the stressful last few days that he’d had. She shook herself out of her daze, she needed to focus on the case. 

They were bringing down a dangerous criminal and she needed her wits about her. 

Chloe finally pulled up to the Desperados MC headquarters, if you could call it that.

It was an unassuming bar named the Green Pepper, but the plethora of motorbikes parked out the front in the parking lot, ranging from Suzukis to Harley Davidsons, gave it away. 

“Excellent,” said Lucifer, as he noticed that they had arrived. 

They got out of the car and Chloe shifted her shirt so that her badge was in plain sight on her belt. 

They walked past the crowd of shiny bikes, Lucifer admiring them as they walked past. They made their way to the front door of the Green Pepper and Chloe opened the door. 

The inside of the bar was shabby, with an old countertop with wooden barstools lined up in front of it. 

A few seats and tables were strewn around, but only a few of them were occupied. 

Tough looking guys and girls with tattoos watched them suspiciously as they walked up to the bar. 

They were all wearing a black patch with a red bull skull embroidered on it on their leather jackets. 

They gave the bar a menacing air, but Lucifer seemed entirely unperturbed as he strode over to the bar. 

Chloe stopped in front of the counter and held up her badge.

“LAPD, we need to talk to Jake Evan,” she said to the scraggly looking bartender. 

He slowly turned around from the shelves of bottled alcohol to talk to them, a gold tooth glinting.

“Boss is busy,” he said gruffly, slamming a glass down on the countertop. 

But Lucifer wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Surely, he can take a few minutes to chat to us?” he said, grinning wolfishly at the man. 

The bartender was almost instantly lost in Lucifer’s mojo, his mouth gaped open stupidly as the stared at Lucifer. Chloe studied Lucifer carefully, she still had no idea how he did that. 

“Maybe you can talk to him, just for a bit,” he admitted. “Through there,” he gestured up a rickety looking flight of stairs. 

“There we go,” replied Lucifer triumphantly. 

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a few notes. He pressed them down onto the table and slid them to the man before leading Chloe up the stairs. 

The wooden stairs creaked as she expected, and pictures of shiny (and probably very expensive) motorbikes lined the walls all the way up. 

They met an ominous looking door at the top. Chloe knocked and shouted through the door.

“LAPD, Jake Evan, we just need to talk to you,” she called. 

They got no response, so Lucifer strode straight up past Chloe and pushed the door open. 

Inside was pretty much what Chloe had expected. 

A large, messy desk was pushed against the opposite wall, covered in papers and a messy pen pot. Pictures of even more motorbikes were plastered over the walls, as well as small models on the various shelves. 

A large, black flag with the same bull skull logo from the patches was hung over the desk, glaring down at them menacingly. 

The man sitting at the desk was, however, not what Chloe expected. 

Jake Evan looked quite young, with brown hair that was slicked back and a silver piercing in his eyebrow. 

His eyes were a piercing blue as he smirked at them, not dissimilar to how Lucifer did, though she knew he would be disgusted if she made the comparison. 

He was wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans, although predictably, a leather jacket was hung over his chair. The patch on his jacket also had a small golden crown on the bull’s head. 

Muscles bulged from his arms, straining the arms of his t-shirt. 

He was reclined in his chair, scrolling through his phone, and very not busy, despite what the bartender had said. 

He looked up from the screen as they entered the messy room. 

“LAPD,” announced Chloe, holding up her badge “Jake Evan you are under arrest for the murder of Dante Welsh. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you.” She rattled off. 

She went around the table and pulled out her cuffs. 

Jake jumped off of his chair and moved out of her reach.

“Now, now officer, surely, we don’t have to play that little game?” he said, smirking. 

“Stop it Evan, I’m taking you to the station,” Chloe told him carefully. 

Her hands inched towards her gun, ready to act if things went wrong. Jake moved too quickly for Chloe to react. His hand lunged for the gun at his waist, and he had pulled it out before Chloe could even touch hers. 

“Detective!” Lucifer yelled.

He flung himself at Jake, knocking the man to the ground. Jake slammed his gun into Lucifer’s head, and he roared in pain. 

Chloe stood in shock as the two men were on the floor. 

Lucifer managed to flip Jake onto his stomach and pinned his arms behind his back. 

“Detective,” Lucifer attempted to speak, it came out more like gibberish as his jaw was sitting at an odd angle.

It was enough to snap Chloe out of his daze and she ran forward with the cuffs and snapped them over Jake’s wrists. 

She left him on the floor as she stood up to see Lucifer prodding at his jaw and wincing.

“Is it broken?” she asked, worried. 

Lucifer shook his head, not wanting to speak. 

He opened his mouth slightly and his fingers on his bottom row of teeth. 

Chloe watched as he put his thumbs under his jaw and manoeuvred his bottom jaw back into place. It made a nasty click sound as it popped back into position. Lucifer let his hands fall to his sides and moved his jaw around to ensure that it was working.

“Just dislocated,” he answered her previous question with a smile. 

“How do you know how to do that?” Chloe asked, surprised.

“A brother who could heal, and a few experiences,” Lucifer answered simply. “Shall we get back to the case?” 

Chloe nodded as she looked down at Jake who was still lying on the floor with his hands cuffed behind his back. She hauled him to his feet, and he scowled at her. 

Making their way through the bar with all the club member’s boss in cuffs was not a pleasant experience. 

The burly men and women seemed determined to make it as difficult as possible for them to reach the exit. They were met with scowls and glares. 

Jake seemed remarkably calm, his face blank. 

Chloe had to push past a woman standing in front of the doorway before the trio could make their way out to Chloe’s cruiser. 

Evan made the drive back to the precinct silent, neither Chloe nor Lucifer wanting to talk while he was sitting in the back. 

Back at the precinct, Jake Evan had been sitting in the interrogation room for an hour already, stewing. 

His lawyer had turned up ten minutes ago and was sitting in the room with him. 

Chloe was nervous. If they couldn’t get a confession, the case would be blown, and Evan had a record of getting off on charges. 

Lucifer however, as always, seemed completely unfussed. She was sure that they would have to tap into his weird desire trick to get Jake to spill.

It was finally time for them to enter the interrogation room. 

Chloe gathered her papers and called Lucifer over from where he was flirting with a new officer. 

The man looked upset when Lucifer had to leave. 

Lucifer looked excited, interrogation was his favourite part of the job, and he looked like a child that had been promised a trip to the toy shop. 

Jake Evan and his lawyer were sitting on one side of the interrogation table, looking relaxed as though they had done this a hundred times before, which, Chloe reminded herself, they probably had. Chloe and Lucifer sat down opposite the two men. 

“Hello, Mr Evan, Mr Raines,” Chloe greeted “I’m Detective Decker and this is my partner, Mr Morningstar,” 

The lawyer nodded politely but Jake stayed still and silent. 

“I want to ask you a few questions about the murder of Dante Welsh,” she said. “Did you know of him?” 

“Yeah, I knew him, he’s the one that got me locked up ‘bout a decade ago,” replied Jake, not bothering to look at his lawyer for confirmation that he should talk. 

“That must have made you pretty angry,” prompted Chloe. 

“I pleaded guilty, I knew I did it, the man was just doing his job,” Jake replied with a shrug. 

“Surely there was more to it than that,” Lucifer joined in the conversation “He put you in jail, you must have wanted revenge,” 

His mojo was laid on thick, confidence radiating from him, all directed at Jake who opened his mouth to talk, but Mr Raines was too quick.

“My client doesn’t have to answer that,” he said, cutting off Lucifer’s focus on the man. 

He looked annoyed before going back to a dazed Jake. 

“Come on, you can tell me, I understand, I know what’s it’s like to have everything stripped away, you must have wanted it back,” he said.

“Yeah,” Jake agreed.

“And then you got out, and you wanted to hurt the person who put you in that place,” Lucifer kept going, not ceasing his mental hold on Jake for even a second. 

Jake stuttered for a bit before answering. 

“Yeah, I did, I cut off his thumb and shot him right in the head,” Jake whispered, licking his lips like he was proud of what he did. 

Lucifer finally released his hold on Jake, and the man blinked, confused. 

His lawyer looked gobsmacked. 

Lucifer leaned back in satisfaction.

“Thank you for your time,” said Chloe, standing up and leaving the interrogation room. Lucifer followed her out.

“Well done,” Chloe told him, and Lucifer beamed in response.

They walked back over to her desk and sat down.

“Another case closed; you know what that means?” Chloe asked. 

“No, what?” he said, frowning.

“It means we have a whole day of paperwork filling out,” Chloe said grinning.

Lucifer groaned theatrically, just as she had predicted. Chloe laughed. 

She turned on her computer and started printing out the files she needed to fill out. 

“We’ve got a new lab tech coming soon,” she said as she worked, just trying to make casual conversation.

“Well, that will be interesting,” Lucifer smiled.

Chloe was relaxed, sitting here with Lucifer, it seemed that finally, things were how they should be. 

But, as the saying goes, good things never last.


	13. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella is a Deckerstar shipper, and Chloe is in denial. Lucifer deals with more trouble from his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for the comments on the last chapter, I can see that people are looking forward to some Ella. As is canon, (and for the sake of my plot) Ella is a Deckerstar shipper through and through. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

Lucifer was happier than he had been in a while. 

Chloe noticed it in the way he talked, and even the way he held himself with his head high. 

She hoped that his brothers would leave him alone, so that this side of him would continue. 

She much preferred it to the loud, boisterous side he so often presented, there was something much more genuine and kinder about it. 

The man in question came in an hour earlier than usual, despite there only being paperwork from their last case. 

There was a stupid amount of paperwork to fill in after a case, Chloe had always thought, but she was nothing compared to Lucifer. He hated paperwork with a passion, always insisting that ‘returning to Hell would almost be preferable’. 

Nevertheless, he showed up at an appropriate time and sat by her desk. 

Although he didn’t fill in much, he provided details and a steady stream of light-hearted conversation to keep Chloe from nodding off throughout the tedious work.

At around midday, when they were starting to get hungry and bothered, a short woman with her dark black hair tied back in a ponytail approached their desk.

She was wearing a denim jacket over the top of a shirt which showed a dinosaur spewing a rainbow. It was something that Chloe was sure Trixie would wear. 

A small necklace hung from her neck, and a cross dangled from the end of it. 

She bounced over to them from the lab. 

“Hi! I’m Ella,” she introduced herself “The new forensic scientist,” 

“Hey, I’m Chloe,” Chloe replied, smiling up at Ella. 

“Lucifer, Morningstar,” said Lucifer, standing up from his seat.

He looked down at Ella’s neck and saw the small, silver cross. 

He shivered slightly at the sight of the shiny metal, although Chloe didn’t think anyone noticed his change in demeanour but her. 

“Cool,” said Ella, grinning happily at them. 

“I expected a different reaction, given your choice of bling,” said Lucifer, cocking his head slightly like a confused puppy. 

“Eh, in my opinion, the Devil gets a bad rap, what did he really do that was so bad?” she shrugged. 

“Exactly!” Lucifer exclaimed. “It’s my father who’s the bastard,”

“And besides, people make a big deal out of the whole ‘How you have fallen from heaven’-,” Ella started, before Lucifer finished her sentence.

“’O Day Star, son of Dawn. How you are cut down to the ground, you who laid the nations low’, Isaiah, 14:12,” Lucifer quoted seamlessly. 

“Hey, you know your stuff. Wait,” said Ella, looking at him suspiciously “Are you-,”

“The Devil?” Lucifer guessed.

“A method actor?” Ella finished.

“What?” scoffed Lucifer, looking very offended.

Ella laughed.  
“You do a great job, I’m sure you’ll get a gig,” she said with confidence. “It was nice meeting you,” she said, before bounding back off to the lab. 

“I am not a method actor!” Lucifer called after her.

Chloe chuckled at his affronted look. 

“Are you a method actor?” she asked jokingly. 

Lucifer spun around, furious with what she had just said, planning to contradict or reprimand her, but his face softened as he saw that she was barely holding in boughs of laughter. 

He smiled at her, gazing at her with hazy eyes. 

He sat back down beside her, and they carried on with their work, continuing their normal banter. 

Later in the day, Chloe was standing by the coffee machine. 

She desperately needed something to keep her going through the endless sea of paperwork and arrest reports. 

Lucifer’s running comments had kept her amused throughout the day, but she still needed a recharge, and she hoped the coffee would give her a nice boost. 

Lucifer had been drinking from his flask, but Chloe wouldn’t sink that low. 

While she was waiting, Ella, the lab tech from earlier came up to her. 

Chloe turned to see a knowing grin on her face. 

“What’s up?” asked Chloe, confused about the woman’s expression.

Her coffee was ready, so she got herself a mug and lifted it to take a sip.

“I saw you and Lucifer over there, you guys are so cute together, how long have you been dating?” Ella grinned mischievously, her eyes sparkling happily.

Chloe almost spat out her drink at Ella’s words. 

She descended into a coughing fit and had to put the mug down, so she didn’t spill it everywhere. 

When she finally stopped spluttering, she looked back up at Ella, who was looking at her with concern, but still with a glint in her eye from before. 

“We- we’re not dating,” coughed Chloe, trying to compose herself.

“What?!” cried Ella “But you two are totally adorable together!” 

“We’re just friends, nothing more,” Chloe assured Ella, and maybe herself a little bit as well. “No feelings like that, at all,” 

“Oh, come on, I’ve seen the way you two look at each other, it’s so obvious. He’s head over heels for you!” Ella laughed, very surprised at Chloe’s astounding ignorance to the obvious chemistry.

“I promise, we are just friends,” repeated Chloe.

“If you say so,” said Ella smirking. 

Chloe picked up her mug again and Ella turned to leave. 

As they were walking away, Ella called over her shoulder.

“Don’t crush my Deckerstar dreams!” she said.

Chloe scoffed and returned to her seat besides Lucifer. 

Thankfully, he hadn’t heard her and Ella’s conversation. 

He had actually filled in a few blank boxes on the papers while she had been gone. 

As she sat down and started to work again, she couldn’t help but think about what Ella had said. 

Did she like Lucifer? Would they make a good couple? Sure, he was handsome, kind, funny, and generally a great guy but that didn’t mean she would want to date him. And did Ella really mean it when she said that Lucifer was head over heels for her? Okay, so maybe he refused to be partnered with anyone else and followed her around a lot, but that didn’t mean that he liked her like that, did it? 

Chloe shook her head; it was not going to happen. 

They were just too different. 

He was a millionaire playboy nightclub owner, and she was a middle-aged working mom. 

It would just never work out. 

Although he did love Trixie… 

Chloe shook herself again. 

That wasn’t important right now. Right now, she had a job to do. 

And that job was making sure they got proper justice for an innocent victim of an awful crime. 

Even though the culprit had already been caught and it really was a stupid amount of paperwork, God Chloe hated paperwork. 

When their long day of tedious desk work had finally dragged to an end, Chloe and Lucifer left the precinct together. 

Lucifer looked stressed, like he was struggling with something in his mind. A battle against himself. 

Just as they turned to head to their separate vehicles, Lucifer finally worked up the courage to speak.

“Detective, would you like to come over to my place tonight, for dinner?” he asked, shuffling his feet nervously.

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat. Was he asking her on a date? 

“With the spawn of course, we would order dinner and watch a movie?” Lucifer added, looking worried that she hadn’t answered.

So, it wasn’t a date, Chloe thought.

Just a nice, platonic, dinner with the three of them. Why had her mind even thought it would have been a date? 

Anyway, she did want to spend time with him.

“Sure, what time should we come over?” she said smiling.

“Six? I know the urchin has spawn prison tomorrow,” he replied, his face flooding with a beaming grin. 

“You need to stop calling it that,” Chloe laughed. 

“Why? It’s a fitting name,” he replied, smirking.

“Six is good,” answered Chloe, ignoring his previous comment.

“I shall see you later then,” said Lucifer with a nod.

“Bye,” 

They both walked in separate directions to their respective cars. 

Chloe was happy about the proposal of dinner, Trixie would love it, anyway. 

When Chloe and Trixie arrived at Lux that night, there was already a long line of early partygoers waiting outside for the bouncer to let them in. 

Chloe clutched Trixie’s hand tightly so she wouldn’t lose her in the busy twilight street. 

She decided to skip the line and walked straight up to the bouncer. 

He was leaning against the door frame menacingly, and Chloe was slightly worried they wouldn’t be allowed in. 

“Are you Detective Decker?” the bouncer asked.

“Yes,” said Chloe.

The bouncer’s demeanour changed almost instantly. He smiled pleasantly and looked more friendly. 

“You’ll want to keep walking straight as soon as you get inside. The elevator is straight ahead, so you don’t need to walk through the main club,” explained the bouncer, nodding at Trixie. 

“Thanks,” replied Chloe.

She led Trixie inside the club. They were standing on a raised area overlooking the club. 

It was packed with people despite it being early. 

Strobe lights flashed everywhere, and music was thumping, making it hard to hear. People danced at chatted and drank. She even spotted a group of people with suspicious looking lines of white powder on the table in front of them. 

Chloe led her daughter quickly over to the elevator. 

Once they were inside, and the doors had slid shut, she finally released Trixie. 

“That party looked fun Mommy!” said Trixie, excitedly

“I bet it was Monkey, but it’s for adults only,” she said.

The elevator was smooth, with no cheap music playing. A ding noise came from the ceiling above them, and the elevator doors slid open seamlessly. 

It was only as Chloe stepped into the penthouse, that she saw that something was very wrong. 

Words scrawled in black spray paint were littered around the room. 

Chloe read some of the dark, menacing words. She saw ‘Ge trian torzu lrasd a teloc ca a noco c Ascha’ written across the back wall. And ‘Repent, filthy sinner’ scrawled across the floor. As well as a few other messages. 

Trixie had her mouth hanging open, looking up at all the painted words. 

Just then, Lucifer came out of his bedroom. 

He had disposed of the suit jacket and was wearing a white shirt covered by a dark, blood red waistcoat. 

He strode over to them, looking harried.

“I am dreadfully sorry about all this, it appears that one of my brothers came in while I was gone,” he said apologetically. 

“Why did they do this?” asked Chloe, still looking around at all the messages. 

She saw ‘Hell awaits you,” written across the floor to ceiling windows. 

“They still want me to come home,” Lucifer sighed. 

Chloe looked at him sympathetically. It must be awful to be being constantly pressured to do something you really don’t want to do. 

“Why don’t you go home?” asked Trixie, curiously. 

“Because I hate my family, and they hate me. They want my help and then they won’t need me anymore. I don’t think they’ll let me go a second time,” Lucifer said ominously.

Thankfully, Trixie didn’t understand the full extent of his last remark. 

Chloe was shocked. 

Would Lucifer’s family really kill him? 

She knew that they were abusive and cruel, but killing your own child? She had no idea how any parent could even fathom that. 

She felt slightly sick. 

“What are you going to do about this?” asked Chloe, gesturing to the entire penthouse, it must be a hell of a cleaning job.

“I’ll get the cleaning crew in tomorrow,” Lucifer assured her.

He looked around the place, scrutinising its vandalised surfaces. 

“Since the penthouse is far from working order, how about we go out somewhere?” Lucifer suggested. 

“Yes!” Trixie agreed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“That sounds nice,” said Chloe, silently thankful that they wouldn’t have to spend the night surrounded by ominous messages. 

“Lovely, I know an exquisite Thai restaurant,” said Lucifer, picking up his car keys from where they lay on the bar top. 

“Sounds good,” agreed Chloe. 

Lucifer led the pair of them back into the elevator, and they rode all the way down to the underground car park.

It was full of cars, presumably belonging to the staff. 

They were all good cars, to Chloe’s surprise. She didn’t think bartending or any of the other positions available at a high-end nightclub paid that well.

“Do these belong to your staff?” Chloe asked

“Yes, I don’t pay them a measly minimum wage, Detective,” chuckled Lucifer.

They kept walking, and Chloe’s jaw dropped as they walked into another part of the parking lot. 

These cars were far superior to the already good cars they had just passed. 

They ranged from Lamborghinis to Ferraris to even more that Chloe had never heard of. 

She grinned. 

This was going to be a fun car trip.


	14. Carried Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Deckerstar dinner, and a new case that hits a bit too close to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm really sorry about not posting yesterday, I've had a lot going on in my personal life and I really wanted to deliver a full length, decent chapter. Please note that I know very little about religion, so if anything is inaccurate please tell me. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> TW: referenced homophobia

The restaurant was far fancier than anyone that Chloe had been to before. 

It was on the top floor of a skyscraper, and the waiters wore expensive suits. 

Floor to ceiling windows wrapped around the walls, creating a beautiful view of the city. 

The place was decked out and the prices weren’t listed on the menu, presumably to make customers spend more money. 

Trixie was excited, Lucifer was talking quickly to the person at the desk in a language that she assumed to be Thai. 

Trixie ran off to press her nose against the glass of a huge fish tank with exotic creatures swimming around in it. 

A waiter led the three of them to an isolated table right next to a window. 

Lucifer thanked the waiter in Thai, and he left them alone. 

“Do you go to places like this all the time?” asked Chloe, still looking around the place in amazement.

“Only on special occasions, I happen to know the owner quite well,” replied Lucifer, sitting down at the table. 

“This is so cool!” exclaimed Trixie, leaning against the huge windows.

The waiter soon returned with menus for them. Chloe scanned the pages and pages of dishes. They were in both English and Thai. Half of the things Chloe had never even heard of, but the few things she did know of looked extremely expensive. 

She was suddenly worried about what the bill would look like. It was sure to be very, very large. 

“Order whatever you like,” said Lucifer, noticing her expression.

“Are you sure? It looks expensive,” said Chloe, biting her lip.

“I am certain. Only the best for you and your spawn,” he replied.

Chloe was still uneasy but continued looking down the menu. 

“Is something wrong, Urchin?” asked Lucifer, looking over at Trixie.

She was frowning at the menu.

“All of this stuff is so fancy, and it says its spicy, I don’t like spicy food,” she said.

“Trixie,” Chloe admonished. 

“No, no, Detective. The urchin may have whatever she pleases. What would you like, spawn?” Lucifer assured her, turning to Trixie. 

“Can I have pizza?” asked Trixie hopefully. 

“Of course, let me have a word with the waiter,” said Lucifer. 

Trixie grinned. 

Lucifer waved the waiter over; she promptly came over to the table.

He started speaking to her in Thai, just as he had done with the person at the front desk. 

Chloe and Trixie watched, fascinated, as the pair conversed. 

Chloe caught Lucifer’s name in there, but it was the only thing she could understand. 

The woman walked away to the kitchen after their conversation was over. 

“You speak Thai?” asked Chloe, bemused. 

“I speak a lot of languages,” said Lucifer, nodding. 

“That’s so cool! How did you learn them?” asked Trixie

“My Father taught all of my siblings a few, I think it was Enochian, Latin and Greek. After that, I learnt on my own. I had a lot of time in Hell,” he explained. 

“What was Hell like?” blurted Trixie. 

Lucifer paused for a moment, seemingly taken aback by her question. 

He considered, his eyes growing distant with memories, and for a second, Chloe was afraid that he would have another panic attack. 

“It was dangerous, that’s for sure. The demons were ruthless, if you didn’t fight you got killed or beaten up, simple as that. When I first arrived there, I had nothing, but then Maze found me, and we worked together. Despite it being awful, a few good things did come out of it,” Lucifer said finally. 

Trixie nodded along with his story. 

Just then, the waiter came over and took their orders, Lucifer had to encourage Chloe to order an entrée, as she didn’t want to make him spend more money than he already was. 

Very soon after that, their food was brought out. 

Steaming dishes were piled high with delicacies, and even Trixie’s pizza looked a lot more fancy than necessary. 

“Why did you decide to become a cop, Detective?” asked Lucifer, pausing eating to start up a conversation. 

“I guess because my Dad was one. After the acting thing didn’t work out, I decided to be like him. He was a good cop,” explained Chloe

“One of few,” Lucifer muttered. 

Chloe was slightly taken aback.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Just that most cops, quite frankly, are bastards. Not all, of course, take you, and I’m sure your Father for example. But most of them are,” Lucifer said seriously.

Chloe was surprised. If Lucifer really thought the police were so bad, why did he join them? 

“So why did you become a consultant then?” she asked.

“Partially because I found it fascinating. But mostly because I wanted to make a corrupt organisation a little less vile,” he said. 

Chloe instinctively jumped to defensive mode.

“Don’t you think that you’re being harsh? Sure, there are a few dirty cops, but most of them have good intentions,” Chloe said, frowning.

“You’ve never had a bad run in with a cop, have you?” Lucifer asked, looking at Chloe sadly. 

His expression snapped Chloe back into her right mind.

“You know about my past,” he said, still sadly.

Chloe sighed. He was right. Lucifer had been homeless for a portion of his life. And cops and the homeless are like oil and water, they don’t mix. 

“I’m sorry Lucifer,” she said.

“I can’t count the number of times I was arrested or slapped around for trying to stay somewhere, especially as a kid,” he said quietly, looking down at the table. 

Trixie seemed to notice that the dinner had taken a nasty turn, so she tried to lighten the atmosphere. 

“Can we play a game?” she asked brightly.

Chloe could tell that she was trying to cheer both of them up, and it worked. 

The three of them were soon invested in a game of ‘I Spy’, Lucifer taking some persuading to join such a ‘pointless endeavour’. 

When the time came for them to leave, Lucifer would not let her look at the bill, which was just as well, or she might have thrown a fit at how much he was spending on her and her daughter. 

Lucifer offered to drop them both back at Chloe’s house, and get one of his employees to drop Chloe’s car around early the next morning. 

Trixie was exhausted, so Chloe agreed. 

Back at Lux, Trixie had picked the car they drove in, so the three of them were currently speeding down the roads in a well-polished Lamborghini. 

Chloe had admonished Lucifer a few times for going over the speed limit, but for now he seemed content to solely meet it, if going a bit over at times. 

When it came time to say goodnight, Lucifer promised to be at their new crime scene on time, unlike usually. 

He drove off with a smile on his face, and he sounded the horn a few times at Trixie’s request as he left. 

Chloe brought her daughter inside and made sure she got ready for bed; they were both exhausted. 

Chloe arrived at the crime scene before Lucifer, as always, though she was sure he wouldn’t be far behind, he was nothing if not a man of his word. 

The scene of their new case was a large church, it was closed for the time being. 

Police tape was surrounding the doors and a few vehicles were parked outside.

Inside the church, police personnel were milling around, talking to each other, looking at evidence or making phone calls. 

Chloe went over to Ella who was crouched over a body. 

The corpse on the floor was that of a young man. His brown hair was splayed everywhere, and his bright green eyes were wide. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. His shirt had been ripped open and a deep, bloody cross had been carved on his chest. Blood pooled around the body.

“Yup, pretty nasty,” Ella agreed with Chloe’s unspoken thoughts. 

“Have we got an ID?” asked Chloe, shaking herself out of the daze a particularly horrible crime scene always brought. 

“This poor guy is Asher Bane, 25,” said Ella, glancing down at the notepad in her hand. 

Chloe heard footsteps behind her just as Ella began explaining the cause of death. 

She turned around to see Lucifer coming towards them. 

But, as he got closer, he caught sight of the body. 

When he saw the cross carved on Asher’s chest, his face paled a few shades and he brought a hand up to a spot in on his chest, a few inches below his neck. He rubbed at the spot, looking agitated. 

He seemed to get a grip on himself and kept coming towards them. 

“Morning Detective,” he said, plastering a false grin on his still-pale face.

“Hi Lucifer, Ella was just explaining the cause of death,” said Chloe, trying to keep the concern out of her voice. 

“Yeah, the obvious cause would be the big old cuts on his chest, but he actually died from a stab to the heart,” said Ella, pointing to a wound on one side of the body’s chest. “But, as you can see, he was tortured first,” 

Chloe nodded grimly. 

“Are there any witnesses?” she asked.

“I think there’s a priest over there, he found the body,” said Ella, gesturing to a spot at the back of the church.

“Wonderful,” said Lucifer, as though he found it anything but wonderful. 

Chloe led the way over to the priest. 

The man was sitting on a bench near the doorway, looking shaken. 

A uniformed officer was talking to him. The officer saw them approaching and left the man alone on the bench. 

“Hello Father,” said Chloe, stopping in front of the priest. 

“Hello officers,” he said smiling weakly “Who could have done this?” he asked quickly, gesturing to the body on the other side of the church. 

“That’s what we are hoping to find out,” said Chloe. “Did you know Asher well?” 

“Yes, he was a lovely boy. He came in every Sunday and volunteered with his boyfriend,” said the priest.

“So, he was gay?” asked Lucifer. “Doesn’t your precious book say that that’s a sin?” he sneered. 

“I personally have nothing against it,” the priest said firmly. “They were good boys,” 

Lucifer looked away disbelievingly. 

“Do you know anyone that would want to hurt Asher?” asked Chloe

“No, everyone here loved him,” replied the priest earnestly.

“Thank you, Father, we will keep you updated,” Chloe said.

“And you, Detective. As it goes ‘Be strong and courageous-,’” the priest started before Lucifer cut him off.

“’Do not fear or be in dread of them, for it is the Lord your God who goes with you. He will not leave you or forsake you’ Deutronomy 31:6, we get it,” Lucifer scoffed before stalking away.

Chloe shot the priest and apologetic look and hurried after her partner. 

She caught up with him when he was at the bottom of the church steps. He was trying to light a cigarette but his hands were shaking slightly. 

“What was that about?” she asked neutrally. 

“You can’t trust priests,” Lucifer said instantly. 

“Lucifer, listen. You may not like him, but he was trying to help,” replied Chloe, putting a hand on Lucifer’s arm.

He glanced down at where she was touching him and seemed to soften. He glanced at her before speaking again.

“I got carried away. It’s just, past events,” he said.

“It’s okay, if you feel like you can’t do this case, that’s fine,” assured Chloe. 

Despite saying that, she really didn’t want Lucifer to leave. She wasn’t even entirely sure why. 

“I assure you, I’ll be alright Detective,” replied Lucifer.

Chloe breathed an internal sigh of relief. 

“Well, we’ve got to question Asher’s boyfriend and see if he had a run in with anyone. But, by the looks of the body, this has something to do with religion,” said Chloe.

Lucifer nodded and the two of them headed over to Chloe’s squad car. 

Asher Bane and his boyfriend, who they had discovered was named Jay Lightwood after Ella did some digging for them, lived in a nice area with clean streets and houses with cared for front lawns and decent cars in the driveways. 

Chloe parked a few houses down from where Jay and Asher lived. 

She and Lucifer got out and walked the few properties along the pavement. 

As soon as they rounded the hedge, Chloe knew instantly that something was wrong. 

The pot plants near the door had been smashed on the ground, spewing soil and broken chunks of terracotta were strewn throughout the mess. 

The wooden front door had been forced open and it was splintered around where the lock should be. The door hung open. 

Chloe pulled out her gun and radio.

“This is Detective Chloe Decker, requesting backup at 103 Hedge Street, it looks like a B&E,” she said into the device. 

She entered the house slowly with her gun raised, Lucifer coming along behind her. 

She looked into the rooms they passed and say no one. 

When they almost reached what Chloe assumed to be the living room, they were hit with the strong, metallic smell of blood. S

he rounded the corner and saw the body of a young man, a bloody cross carved on his chest, lying on the floor.


End file.
